Long Way to Go: Part Two
by mald1983
Summary: Discontinued! See Chapter 13 for news. Sequel to LWTG: Pt. I Another year full of shocks and surprises leaves Harry feeling alone and haunted by his destiny, his owl pal, and his unknown future as he learns how far he will have to go in his last year. AU since HBP.
1. Home Is

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. It's not mine. It all belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.

**A/N:** Okay, kiddies! Here's the first chapter of the sequel to "Long Way to Go: Part One." Of course, as you have noticed, this is "Long Way to Go: Part Two." I tried to make this dummy-proof so my readers would remember the sequel's name. Also, it'll help newer readers out. IF YOU ARE READING THIS BEFORE "LWTG: PT I," please click on my name (see above) and read "LWTG: Pt. I" or this story will not make sense! Thank you, and enjoy!

Chapter One: Home Is…

Harry Potter lay on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey, listening to the time go by as though he was just a normal boy without a care in the world. No one would ever suspect that he was an underage wizard that attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, nor would they suspect that this same boy held the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders. They wouldn't know that he was the "Chosen One," as the _Daily Prophet_ stated. No, this young wizard looked as though he didn't possess any oddities about him. His only relatives—Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley—wished he wasn't a wizard, for they feared their neighbors would notice their family was "different."

Harry sighed and stretched on his bed, wishing his thoughts would leave his mind. At times he wished he had a pensieve to store all of his bad memories of previous years. But he knew they would be important later. He knew he would need them. He thought about the previous year at Hogwarts and agonized, for the millionth time that day, how he had missed everything. How had he not noticed the Dark Mark burned on Dean Thomas's left arm? How had he not realized that his former housemate and his former friend was, in fact, a Death Eater at Hogwarts? How did he not know the truth? Jumping from his position on the bed, Harry began to pace the small room, his eyebrows furrowed and deep in thought. It had been two weeks since they had left Hogwarts for the summer, and he still couldn't stop thinking about the events that had transpired the year before. A sharp rap on his bedroom door brought him out of his thoughts as his uncle opened his door and glared at Harry.

"Yes?" Harry asked as he looked at his uncle with indifference.

"Have you written to your…_friends_ today?" his uncle asked as though it killed him to mention anything about his nephew's abnormality.

"Yes," Harry responded, "I sent my letter with Hedwig this morning."

"And what did you tell them?" Uncle Vernon pressed. Harry rolled his eyes and dropped onto his bed.

"That I'm fine, I'm eating well, and that I'm not being mistreated," he gave as he concentrated on his uncle's face.

"Just remember, boy," his uncle warned with a glare, "You tell them anything, and I mean _anything_, other than that, you will be mistreated for sure." Harry sighed and nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing them behind his glasses.

"Your aunt and I are taking Dudley out for the day," Uncle Vernon announced sharply, "You are not to leave your room for any reasons. Stay here and wait for us to return. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Uncle Vernon prompted. Harry rolled his eyes again, wishing his uncle would leave.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. Vernon eyed him suspiciously before Harry gave up watching him and focused on the clouds outside the window. He heard his uncle moved toward the door and close it before he sighed again, glad to be away from his aunt's prying and his uncle's lectures for the rest of the day.

"And get a haircut!" his uncle yelled as Harry snorted, knowing Vernon couldn't go more than a day without mentioning Harry's hair. He ran a hand through the dark and unruly locks of his hair—just one of his trademark features, aside from the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He knew nothing would work on his hair, for he had tried everything. No matter what he tried, his hair still stuck out in odd places and looked as though he had just stepped off of his broom. As he heard the doors to the Dursley's car close and the engine start, his snowy owl Hedwig flew into the open window.

"Hello, Hedwig," he called out as he noticed the letter tied to her leg. Quickly, he moved to remove it from her. He smiled as he noticed Ron's untidy scroll before he opened the letter and sat down at his desk.

_Harry,_

_How are you? How are you doing at the Dursley's? I wish you could be here. I don't know what's worse: Fred and George teasing me all the time or Mum's worrying. At least when you're here she tends to not notice the rest of us that much. I asked Mum when you would be joining us, but she said that it was up to Dumbledore. Of course, Dumbledore hasn't been around to let us know anything, choosing instead to go to the Headquarters over coming here. So, I don't know when you'll get to leave the Dursley's. Have they been too horrible this time? I hope not. I hope Dad's warning was enough for them to treat you alright this summer. But at least you'll get to join us soon. And if we don't see you by your birthday, Mum said she was going to get you from there, regardless of what Dumbledore thinks. Hang in there! You only have a few more weeks left!_

_Have you heard from Hermione yet? She wrote me yesterday and said that she had already completed her homework for the summer. We still have ages to go! Of course, she thinks she needs to revise them in order to get perfect grades. Who is she kidding? She's liable to get the best scores ever! Mental she is._

_She also said that she went to the Ministry with her parents earlier this week and passed her apparition test. Dad's taking me tomorrow to get mine. I wish you could get yours, but Dad said that we shouldn't press the matter right now. Do you think Dumbledore will let you get your license before the end of the summer? I hope so. I think it would be bloody fantastic if the three of us had our licenses and could go places. Of course, Ginny would want to tag along if we got our licenses._

_Well, I had better go. Mum wants Ginny and I to degnome the garden before supper, and you know how she can be when she wants things done. I wish I were in your shoes. Mum likes you, but I can't figure out why. She wanted to send several packages of food to you so you would eat properly, but Dad told her that Pig needs to say for emergencies and Hedwig wouldn't be able to carry the load after making two trips. And Errol passed away a week ago. Dad says we need to get another owl in case it's needed for emergencies. But Mum doesn't want to "replace" Errol right away. As much as she complained about him, she sure does hang onto him._

_Anyway, write soon!_

_Ron_

Harry smiled before pulling out some parchment and his favorite quill. Dipping it into his inkwell, Harry began writing a letter to Ron.

_Ron,_

_I'm doing okay right now, thanks for asking. The Dursley's left earlier, but they didn't say where they were going or when they would be back. Uncle Vernon just told me to stay in my room and to not leave. I think they're having company over again tonight, but I don't know. How are you? Are you enjoying your summer? I'm bored and I keep thinking about what happened last year. I started on my homework and have most of it done, but I'm too bored to even do that._

_I haven't heard from Hermione yet. I wondered if she and her parents went on a trip again, but it sounds like she's just been busy with her homework and with, well, homework. It's good that she got her apparition license and that you are getting yours tomorrow. I wish I could get mine, but I still have to take the lessons for them. Maybe Dumbledore will let me take them next year. I really wish I could get my license with you guys, but Dumbledore felt I needed my other lessons instead. I guess it was a good thing._

_I'm sorry to hear about Errol. But he was getting, well, old. Maybe it was just his time. Tell Mum I'm eating just fine so she doesn't worry about me. I don't want her thinking that the Dursley's are that bad. They just ignore me for the most part. It doesn't bother me too much. At least they aren't yelling at me all the time like before. I hate being here either way. I wish I were with you guys instead. At least I have my birthday to look forward to, though. It means I'll get to leave here for good. I can't wait!_

_I better go. I still need to finish my Transfiguration homework this afternoon, and I want to take a shower before the Dursley's get back. I hope you're enjoying your summer!_

_See you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry finished his letter and folded it before looking at Hedwig. She hooted and stuck out her leg as though she knew he would ask her to take the letter even though she was tired. Harry smiled and tied the letter to her before watching her fly out his still open window. After she became a speck on the horizon, he turned to the door and left his room to take a shower, wondering where the Dursley's were and how long he had.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat at his desk, dusk approaching quickly outside his room, and worked on the last sentence of his essay for his Transfiguration class. He scratched his head and added the final few words before setting his quill down and leaning back in his chair, a relieved smile spreading across his face. _That's one more down,_ he thought as he stood from his desk and stretched, o_nly one more left._ He closed his books and set them aside as he heard the Dursley's talking down below, ignoring him as usual. They had returned shortly after he started on his essay for McGonagall, and Vernon had only checked on him when they had gotten home to make sure he was still in his room. Harry had pretended to be working on the essay and had ignored his uncle so that his uncle would leave right away. Fortunately, it had worked for Harry and Vernon had left too soon after opening the door. His stomach growled as he put his Transfiguration scroll beside the books and he wondered how much longer he had until dinner.

"Boy!" his uncle yelled up the stairs, "Get down here!" Harry smirked as he opened his door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, knowing it was dinner time. The only time they called him down was for meals or to lecture him on leaving his room. Other than that, they came to his room to talk to him. Sure enough, he reached the kitchen to see dinner laid out on the table. Silently, he took his place at the table and looked at his plate. The only things on it were a handful of steamed vegetables and a small piece of grilled chicken. Harry slowly started into the meal with a sigh. Dudley's success with his last diet had failed over the year and the nurse at his school had insisted that the Dursley's continue to watch his diet. Therefore, Aunt Petunia felt that everyone should go on a diet again.

Uncle Vernon snorted at the dismal dinner as Dudley eyed everyone's plates hungrily having finished his already. Dinner passed silently for a few moments until Hedwig flew into the room with a red envelope in her beak. Silverware clattered onto the table as Harry and the Dursley's watched in fright as she flew toward them and dropped the letter onto Petunia's plate, who simply stared at in fear. Harry shrugged and picked up a piece of broccoli in his mouth.

"I would open it, if I were you," he responded as his aunt tried to push it off her plate with her fork, tentatively trying to get rid of it like it were a bomb, "It'll explode if you don't. And I've always found it's easier to get it over with anyway." Slowly, Petunia picked up the smoking letter and broke the seal.

"_HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MISTREAT HARRY WHILE HE IS IN YOUR CARE! YOU KNOW THERE IS NO OTHER CHOICE AT THIS MOMENT! NOT FEEDING HIM PROPERLY! LOCKING HIM AWAY IN HIS ROOM LIKE SOME ANIMAL!"_ the strong voice of Molly Weasley bellowed from the howler. Harry smirked into his chicken as he listened to Mrs. Weasley yell at his aunt and uncle all the while he ate and watched their shocked and scared reactions in amusement.

"_MARK MY WORDS, YOU CRUEL PEOPLE! IF I SEE ONE HAIR ON HIS HEAD HARMED OR I SENSE THAT HE WAS NOT TREATED PROPERLY, MERLIN HELP ME IF I DON'T END UP IN AZKABAN WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"_ Harry sighed and watched the letter burst into flames before dropping back onto his aunt's plate. No one moved for several seconds except for Harry, who set his fork on his empty plate. Just as he was standing up, he felt someone grab his wrist.

"What did you tell them, boy!" Vernon yelled as Harry turned to him.

"Tell who?" Harry asked incredulously as he watched his uncle's face turn from red to purple.

"Those _freak_ friends of yours!"

"Nothing! I wrote them and told them I was being treated exactly like I told you I had!" Harry yelled back as Vernon rose from the table.

"Why did they send that letter, then?" Vernon continued in his loud and angry tone. Harry merely shrugged as he moved out into the hallway, Vernon following behind him.

"You listen here, boy!" his uncle continued to rant, "As long as you are under this roof you will treat us with respect instead of sending your _friends_ after us. This is not your home! This is our home! We took you in out of the goodness of our hearts and we will not have you disrespecting us under our roof! Do I make myself clear!"

"Good! I don't care anymore! I don't consider this my home! It's never been my home! Hogwarts is my home! I hate it here!" Harry yelled back before racing up the stairs and slamming the door to his bedroom, angry at what his Uncle Vernon had said. He knew that Ron had told Mrs. Weasley what he had written, but he didn't care anymore. He slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, feeling hot tears well into them as he felt the pain of his uncle's last words to him. Before he knew it, he had fallen into a deep sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

"Boy! Get down here! Now!" Harry's uncle shouted early the next morning from the kitchen, waking Harry from his sleep. Harry shook his head and slowly got out of his bed, realizing that he was still in his clothes from the day before and that they were disheveled from his sleep and that the sun hadn't risen yet. He shrugged and shuffled out of his room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, expecting another lecture from his uncle. Instead, he was surprised to see an alert Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin standing in the kitchen.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked in shock, not believing that they were there.

"There's no time for that, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied, "We need to get you—the four of you—out of the house immediately."

"What's going on?" Vernon began as Lupin walked to Harry.

"Come on, Harry," Lupin stated quietly, "We'll go pack your things while Professor Dumbledore speaks to your uncle." Harry snorted and glared at his uncle before nodding and leading his former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor out of the kitchen and to his bedroom. As he started to gather his things and place them in his trunk, he heard Lupin chuckle.

"Harry," he began, "Let me." With a flick of his wand, Lupin had all of Harry's things packed neatly into his trunk.

"Wow!" Harry remarked, "You did a better job than Tonks!" The tired man chuckled and smiled at Harry.

"Don't tell Nymphadora that," he joked, "She'll have my head." Harry nodded, wondering what he had meant by that before Professor Lupin pointed his wand at the trunk and made it float.

"Do you have everything, Harry?" he asked as Harry looked around his room before he saw Hedwig's cage with the snowy owl sleeping inside it. He quickly latched the cage and picked it up as he turned to his former professor and nodded. Together, with Harry's trunk floating before them, the made their way back into the kitchen to find a purple-faced Vernon and an equally scary-looking Professor Dumbledore glaring at each other.

"We're ready to go, sir," Professor Lupin announced as he set Harry's trunk down on the floor. Harry looked toward the rest of the group to see a scared Petunia and Dudley had joined them in the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore turned to them and nodded before looking back at Vernon.

"Take Harry with you, using your portkey," the headmaster ordered, "the rest of us will be right behind you." Professor Lupin nodded before turning to Harry.

"Harry, give me Hedwig and take a hold of this," he gave as he held out a broken watch to Harry. Harry grabbed his trunk with one hand and placed a finger on the watch as he felt the familiar tug of the portkey in his navel. He bumped around a little until his feet hit solid ground and he fell to his knees. As Lupin helped him up, Harry looked around to see they were in the foyer of Grimmauld Place.

"What's happening, sir?" Harry asked as he looked at Lupin in concern. The aging werewolf shook his head and smiled softly at Harry.

"It's best to wait for the others to join us before we explain what has happened," he stated, "Why don't you go put your things away in your room and wait for the others to come." Harry nodded eagerly as Lupin pointed at the trunk and sent it to Harry's room. Taking the stairs two at a time, Harry hurried to his room to unpack his trunk, happy to be out of Privet Drive for good and eager to find out what had happened.

**A/N: **Okay, that's the first chapter of this new adventure. I hope you all enjoy it! The next chapter should be up in five days, as usual. From then on, I will post a new chapter every five days unless plans change. I hope you continue to read! Thanks for sticking with it this long! MALD


	2. Where the Heart Should Be

**Disclaimer:** No, no, and no…I don't own it. sigh Still wishing upon the stars for it, though.

Chapter 2- …Where the Heart Should Be

"I will not stand for this! How _dare_ you pull me and my family out of our home to God only knows where!" Harry heard Uncle Vernon shout from the foyer of Grimmauld Place shortly after he finished unpacking his trunk. He sighed as he closed it and stood it up in the closet, opening the door to the hallway and starting for the first floor again.

"Mr. Dursley," Mr. Weasley pleaded quietly, "Let's take this into the kitchen so we can discuss the situation with you and your family over tea." Harry quietly made his way down the stairs to see a purple-faced Vernon glaring at Mr. Weasley and Remus Lupin with Petunia and Dudley cowering behind him.

"I will not be going anywhere but to my house!" Vernon shouted at the worn down men, "You show up at our home—unannounced and uninvited—shove a broken cup in our hands, and we end up somewhere else! We don't even know where you sent us to! For all we know, we're in the colonies!"

"You're still in London," Harry announced as he approached the group. Vernon glared at him and Harry noticed the all too familiar vein popping out from his uncle's forehead.

"How do you know where we are?" Dudley asked as he peeked out from behind his father to glare at Harry, too. Harry straightened his back and looked at them seriously.

"Because I own this place," he answered simply.

"Y-you own this?" Petunia started as she stared at Harry in horror, "B-but how? You don't have a shilling to your name!" Remus chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Harry who merely shrugged in response.

"I'll take it that they know nothing of you anymore," Remus offered as Harry sighed and smiled.

"They never knew anything about me," he retorted as he looked to the Dursley's seriously again.

"I suggest we take this to the kitchen," he ordered sternly, "The Order will notify us of the situation there and we can try to fix it before it's too late." Vernon crossed his arms before him and snorted. Harry sighed and rolled his eyes before looking at his uncle and clenching his fists, holding his ground as much as his uncle.

"Mr. Dursley," Mr. Weasley began again, "As Harry stated, we should take this into the kitchen. Professor Dumbledore will explain everything when he returns from your home with the other members of the Order. In the meantime, we can have a cup of tea and try to relax." Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to say something before Harry stepped forward.

"We aren't going to find out anything while standing here yelling at each other," he gave sternly, "I'm going to the kitchen with Lupin and Mr. Wea-Dad whether you join us or not. Now, you can stay here and wait in the foyer of a strange home—a _wizard's home_—by yourself and be afraid of what might attack you. Or you can join us in the kitchen for a cup of tea and conversation." Harry looked to Mr. Weasley and Lupin before nodding. Mr. Weasley smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's go then, shall we?" he questioned before leading them down the hallway to the kitchen. Harry waited for the Dursley's to go first before turning to Lupin and looking at him in confusion for the grin planted on the tired werewolf's face. Harry sighed and started down the hall after the Dursley's, eager to end the fight for the time being.

"It's a good thing Mrs. Black's portrait is gone," Harry muttered to Lupin as they passed the empty frame, "We would never have peace and quiet between her and my uncle's bellows." Lupin laughed and followed Harry into the kitchen where they found the Dursley's and Mr. Weasley seated already with tea cups in front of them all and two extra ones for Harry and Remus. Harry sat down and began sipping his tea before noticing that the Dursley's were staring at their cups in fear.

"They wouldn't poison you yet," he tiredly offered, "You haven't given them a reason to." Still, they looked at their cups in fright before his aunt tentatively picked hers up and sniffed it. Harry snorted and returned to his own cup, wondering when the others would get there.

"So, Harry," Remus started, "how has your summer been?"

"Fine, thanks," he answered as he looked to his former professor, "I'm just glad to be back home." Lupin winced slightly as he nodded and Harry looked at him strangely before turning to Mr. Weasley.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked as Mr. Weasley closed his eyes and sighed.

"Harry, it's best if we wait-" Mr. Weasley began but Harry jumped out of his seat, knocking the chair to the ground.

"No," Harry pressed frantically, "What's going on? Did something happen at the Burrow? Is Mum okay? Are Ginny and Ron alright? What's happened?" Mr. Weasley rose from his chair and held a hand to Harry.

"Everything's fine," he offered as Lupin helped Harry back into his seat, "Everyone is safe. Mrs. Weasley—Mum—will be bringing Ginny and Ron here later today. But recent news on You-Know-Who was brought to the Order's attention. We had no choice but to pull the four of you out of Privet Drive as soon as possible."

"Mum?" Petunia remarked in scorn, "What are you saying, Harry? My sister has been dead for years." Harry glared at his aunt.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley became my guardians last summer after my godfather died," he announced coldly, "He requested that they take over the care of me and be my guardians." Harry rubbed his head and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Harry," Lupin piped in after a few moments of silence, "Most likely it will be some time before the others return. Why don't you go freshen up? I'll get your family settled in for you." Harry glared at the Dursley's as he stood from his chair.

"They aren't my family," he coldly muttered as Mr. Weasley laid a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to him and blinked at the older man's tired smile.

"Go on, Harry," Arthur spoke softly, "You'll feel much better if you've freshened up and relaxed some. And there's nothing more we can do right now." Harry nodded and slowly left the room, wondering why they were pulled from Surrey and placed in the only place he felt was home. The place where his heart and some of his favorite memories were. He trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom to pull out fresh clothes before heading to the bathroom, eager to stand under the hot shower water and ease the tension in his shoulders from the stressful morning.

o-o-o-o-o

"I know you are all eager to hear of the situation regarding today," Professor Dumbledore began when everyone had returned to the Order's Headquarters, "But let me begin by saying that we are all lucky no deaths occurred as a result of the recent events."

"Just tell us what happened and let us go," Vernon shouted, "I would like to return to my house immediately _with _my family. You can keep this boy, but leave us alone." He pointed at Harry and glared at him as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Please, Mr. Dursley," Professor Dumbledore continued, "it will do us no good to shout in here. We are all capable of hearing what you have to say, but it is important for us to continue with the details. After we are done, we will decide what's best for everyone." Uncle Vernon snorted and crossed his arms before him as Professor Dumbledore turned his attention to the full room. Harry looked around as well, finally noticing that not only were they there but many members of the Order were present. Tonks sat next to Lupin with Kingsley beside her. Mr. Weasley was across from Harry, but Mrs. Weasley and the others weren't there yet. Even Professor Snape sat at the table, his usual stoic and bored expression on his face.

"We had received information last night that Voldemort was planning to attack the Dursley's home on Privet Drive today," Professor Dumbledore began, "We decided that our first course of action was to remove all residents in the house before he got there."

"What does this have to do with us being here?" Vernon interrupted, "And why would this Voldy-character come after us? We have nothing to do with _your_ kind! So why do we need to be here anyway? Where are we?" Harry saw most of the people present grip their wands and glare at Vernon, but Professor Dumbledore merely smiled at him.

"On the contrary, Mr. Dursley," he continued, "You have much to do with our kind. Right now, you are in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was designed during Voldemort's first reign of power to fight against him and prevent him from taking over the world, not just the wizarding world but the muggle world as well."

"You said you owned this place," Aunt Petunia screeched as she glared at Harry.

"Harry does own the house and has graciously allowed the Order to continue its operations from here," the headmaster remarked, "As I was saying, the Order was reformed two years ago in hopes of preventing Voldemort from taking over once again. One of our main acts of business is to assure Harry's safety at all costs."

"But what makes him so special that he needs protection?" Dudley piped in with a look of disgust written on his face.

"Harry is what the wizarding world calls the 'Chosen One'. He is meant to save the world from Voldemort," Professor Dumbledore announced, "Because of this, the Order has stopped at nothing to keep him from harm, although harm always seems to find him."

"You!" Vernon snarled as he rose from his chair and glared at Harry, "Because of you _my _family was pulled from their home! What did you do to us?"

"Mr. Dursley, I suggest you calm yourself," Kingsley remarked as he rose from his seat and pointed his wand at Uncle Vernon. Vernon sat back down, eyeing Kingsley's wand, and glared at Harry again.

"Now, Harry," Professor Dumbledore began, "You already know all of this, so I want to discuss recent events with you. I know you have questions, so I believe we should take care of them now."

"Okay," Harry started as he turned his attention back to his mentor, "What happened yesterday? What has Voldemort done?"

"If I am correct, based off my information," the headmaster answered as he looked to Professor Snape, "Somehow, the blood bond failed to protect you at Privet Drive. It was weakened yesterday, sometime in the late evening." Harry nodded as he looked down.

"Does that mean that the blood bond is gone?" he questioned.

"No," the headmaster continued, "It is just weak at your relatives' home. Something happened there yesterday that caused that." Harry looked up to his mentor, knowing that he wanted to hear the details of yesterday. Harry sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"Uncle Vernon and I had a fight yesterday," he replied, "Mrs. Wea-Mum sent a howler to Aunt Petunia regarding the treatment I receive at Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon asked what I had said and accused me of telling you all lies. He said that it was his home and not mine. I agreed with him and said I never considered it home." Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded.

"That, I'm afraid, is what weakened the blood bond," he remarked, "Do you remember what I told you about the blood bond, Harry? So long as you can call your relatives' home your home, the blood bond stays intact. However, since you no longer consider it home, your blood bond has been weakened. Therefore, Voldemort has a much greater chance of harming you if your blood bond is not strong. That is why he chose today to attack the Dursley's, as well as other homes." Harry shot a glance at his mentor and realized that the Weasley's still weren't at the headquarters.

"What's happened at the Burrow? Where's Mum? And Ginny and Ron? Are they alright?" Harry questioned frantically.

"Calm yourself, Harry," Mr. Weasley started, "They are all fine. We moved them to Hogwarts first to get them out of the way. We would've brought them straight here, but we wanted to talk to you and your relatives before they joined us." Harry nodded but still stared at them in fright.

"And the Burrow?" Harry watched as Mr. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore exchanged glances.

"No one blames you, Harry," Mr. Weasley stated, "What happened couldn't be prevented."

"I blame you!" Vernon shouted, "You! You have done _nothing_ but cause harm and trouble for my family! You have put us in danger more times than I can count! And now, you've put your _friends_ and their families in danger! What kind of person are you? Have you no sympathy for those that go out of their way for you?"

"How dare you accuse Harry of such things!" Harry heard from the doorway. He turned to the voice and saw an angry Mrs. Weasley glaring at Vernon, Ginny and Ron right behind her with equal looks of disgust on their faces.

"How dare you treat Harry like a burden!" she continued as she entered the kitchen, "Had _you_ treated him like a part of your family, this would not have happened! Had you shown him just an inkling of love like you've showered on _that_ child instead of yelling at him all the time, you would not be here and nothing would have harmed you. Instead of treating him like the wonderful person he is, you have chosen to treat him like a burden and harm your own child more. It's no wonder why Harry doesn't consider your home his home. Home is where the heart should be, and his heart does not belong under your roof!" Harry blushed and looked down at his feet until Professor Dumbledore coughed slightly.

"Thank you for joining us, Mrs. Weasley," he replied, "This will only take another moment. Harry, Ginny, Ron, why don't the three of you run upstairs and wait for us to finish. There are some _circumstances_ we need to discuss with the Dursley's. We shall call on you when the meeting is finished." Harry nodded and started for the door to the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley stopped him with a bone-crushing hug and a smile.

"It's good to have you here, Harry," she began as Harry smiled at her.

"It's good to be home, Mum," he remarked before walking out of the kitchen with his friends.

o-o-o-o-o

"Harry," Ginny began as she lay sprawled across his bed, "what happened?" Harry looked up at her from his position on the floor, leaning against his bed, before looking up at Ron, who sat at the desk across from him. Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"According to Dumbledore," he began, "my blood bond was weakened yesterday when I told my uncle that I no longer considered his home my home. Because of that, my blood bond—or my mum's blood bond—weakened at their house and Voldemort had a chance to come after me."

"That's horrible, Harry!" she started as she sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he started as he looked up at Ron, "I'm just glad no one was hurt. I feel really bad about your home, though." Ron shrugged and looked down at the floor.

"Mum always says 'home is where the heart is' and our hearts are with our family," Ginny remarked with a smile, "Our family is here, so our hearts and our home is here." Harry forced a smile on his face as Ron stood up.

"She's right, mate," he stated as he smiled to Harry and offered a hand to help them up, "This is where our home is right now." Harry smiled and took Ron's hand before they turned to Ginny to help her up. She scoffed and rolled her eyes before ignoring their hands and rising from her position on the floor.

"Honestly, the two of you treat me like I'm incapable of taking care of myself," she muttered as Ron and Harry chuckled. Ginny soon joined in their laugh and walked to the door.

"I wonder if they're done yet," she offered, "This is boring!" Harry and Ron nodded before Mrs. Weasley called them back downstairs. Harry, Ron, and Ginny sighed with relief and left the room, eager to find out the latest news. As they entered the kitchen, Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon and Dudley were scowling while Aunt Petunia sniffed.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore started as Harry finally noticed he was still there, "Please sit. There are a few things we need to discuss before I leave." Harry sat down and looked eagerly at his mentor.

"Because of the blood bond weakening, the Order feels it is best for your family to stay with you at all times," Professor Dumbledore explained, "Since you already consider Grimmauld Place to be your home. By allowing your relatives to call this place home, you will ensure that the blood bond stays strong." Harry nodded and looked back at the Dursley's.

"Is that all, Professor?" Harry questioned as he turned back to his mentor. Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded as he stood from his chair.

"That is all," he answered, "for now." With that, he left the room and disappeared into the house, leaving the Dursley's and the Weasley's to a quiet and uncomfortable breakfast at Grimmauld Place.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! And now, for a long list of thank you's and reviews!

**Long Way to Go: Pt. I**  
**Reviews  
**iceprincess421-I'm so glad you decided to keep reading this story! I loved writing the first part, and I'm loving the second part! And Harry won't find out who Ginger is until later on. You'll see. Thanks for reading my attempts!

Khadon- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the first part, and I hope you continue to read this story! As for Harry being the way he is, he acts this way because of his character analysis I did. In this series, I've attempted to make him as realistic as possible. That's how people are in the real world.

shannyauburn- Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the story, and I'm looking forward to hearing from my "number one fan" through this part as well as its sequel!

**Favorite Story (new)**  
UNISOL

**C2s (new)  
**Harry Potter Completed Stories, Polished Gems

**Long Way to Go: Pt. II**  
**Reviews  
**SpeechlessQuestion- Thank you for reviewing! I wanted to play it up a little and show the Dursley's something they hadn't experienced before about the wizarding world. I also wanted to show them why treating Harry so poorly over the years was a bad thing and have them experience the consequences of their actions. Stay tuned, though! More shocking news and surprises are coming!

iceprincess421- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! As always, I will attempt to update every five days. It just depends on how much I get written each day since I have to work around my job as a Starbuck's barista. Anyway, thanks for your continued support!

TricaLee- You hit the nail on the nose! Kudos! There's more of an explanation coming, though, and more shocking news and surprises in store for not only Harry and the gang but also for the Dursley's! Thanks for the review!

Voldemort is Dead- I hope you enjoyed this chapter on what happened when the Dursley's went to the Headquarters! Just wait! More conflict is coming, and some surprising changes are right behind it! Thanks for the review!

Lovegood Loves Good- I'm so glad you really enjoyed the story! I hope it continues to entertain you! That's the point behind it! And I know what you mean about being impatient. I can be the same way! But, worry not! For my outlines are still in ink and being followed until this story is completed (as well as its sequel)! Thanks for the review!

jayley- It's true that Harry should've known that Ron would tell Mrs. Weasley about the treatment at Privet Drive, but I honestly didn't take that into account when I wrote the chapter. Harry just wrote down how he was feeling and Ron told Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for the review!

shannyauburn- Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you decided to continue reading this series. Yes, it is a series; there are three parts to this story. It's a lot of writing, but I think it will be worth it! At least, I think it will be! I just have to reconfigure the ending of the third part. You'll see! Anyway, thanks again!

Stix-the-Rebel- If I were the betting type, I would've been in trouble. Of course, I'm the writer, so I can't bet on my own story! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to read it! Thanks again!

nandhp- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you continued to read the story after the first part was completed! I look forward to your reviews in the future and I hope you continue to stick with this endeavor until the end of the third part!

drdsw- Thank you so much for your wonderful compliment in your review! It really makes my day to hear things like that! Believe it or not, I have seriously considered writing my own series on my own character, Maggie Parker. I even have the outlines written for the seven books in the series! I just need the experience for it, which I am (slowly but surely) getting right now. But I digress. I'm so glad you've enjoyed the two stories to this point and I sincerely hope you continue to read the series which will include threeparts in all!

phoenix-feather373- Thank you for your compliment in your review! I've always found my writing a little dry, so it's nice to hear someone say it's fantastic! As for who "Ginger" is, the truth--and the whole truth behind it--won't be revealed for awhile. However, the truth will (hopefully) blow your mind. Again, thanks for reviewing and for reading! I hope you continue to read!

maxamillions- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I've enjoyed writing it and it's made me realize that writing is what I want to do for the rest of my life. I'm glad I've chosen it as my field. People like you make me realize how much I like writing and why I should continue to write! I hope you continue to read this series and the other stories I have on my mind!

**C2s  
**Epic HP Fanfics, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Favorite Story**  
angel in the winds, AutumnHeart, daddy1955, Evan Morrigan, iceprincess421, kufty, melody2tds, swampyjs, TricaLee, Voldemort is Dead, wishmaker, Yali

**Story Alerts**  
angel in the winds, Bara in Blue, Halatia Artemis Louise Potter-Black-Snape-Dumbledore, Haunted, iceprincess421, Jamr, jayley, LRisingPhoenix, maxamillions, Niklarus, Panic At It's Best, phoenix-feather373, phoenixflamemarauder, SpeechlessQuestion, Spots on a Pony, swampyjs, TricaLee, Voldemort is Dead, whiteoaks, Yali

For the Author information, I am going to list all of the old and new people for thank yous!  
**  
Favorite Author  
**bautschi, HarryGinny92, moonstorm7998, nandhp, PapaMidnite, raincheck, swampyjs, TricaLee, Voldemort is Dead

**Author Alerts**  
bautschi, BBHarry, BitterSweet Amusement, Branackus, clt, dilligas76, EJC, Gholovo, GinnylovesHarry, HarryGinny92, jayley, Khadon, kjpkeprensky, knightblazer85, merlin99, Mikee, moonstorm7998, nandhp, phoenix-feather373, phoenixeflamemarauder, pug320, schmanski, sgtharrison46, Shelley Knight, Shinobi Alchemest of Konoha, Trunks-01, Voldemort is Dead

Man! Some of those names are long! At any rate, thanks to all for supporting me, both the old ones and the new ones! MALD


	3. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer:** If you honestly think I own the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter, you are sadly mistaken. I'm just trying my hand at writing of this world!

**A/N:** I know a lot of my readers are interested in knowing who Ginger is. I'm not going to disclose that to anyone. Sorry! However, I would be willing to disclose a hint to my readers if you can do something for me. Here's what I wish for you to do. First, the name of this series comes from a song. If anyone can tell me the Artist/Band that wrote/sang the song via a review, I will email you a hint on who Ginger is. This isn't a cry for reviews; trust me, I respond to every review and I'm not too keen on writing a response to something like that in a story. But, I will disclose information to the first person to tell me who wrote/sang the song this came from. Hint: It's an 80's band, but the song came out within the last five years. Oh, and the title to the series doesn't COMPLETELY match the original song title; there's one word missing from one of them. Now, happy hunting! Enjoy the story!

Chapter 3- The Start of Something New

The next few days at Grimmauld Place were filled with the usual activities for the usual members of the wizarding world. Harry, Ron, and Ginny spent most of their time working on homework or playing games like Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. They also discussed school, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, their homework, and their friends. Ron worried most about when Hermione would join them at the Headquarters. Everyone went at their normal speed, apparating in and out of the Order Headquarters and bringing in the usual news of the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

The only people in Grimmauld Place that felt out of place were the Dursleys. Harry's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both sulked around the Headquarters and glared at Harry whenever they saw him. Harry knew they still felt he was solely responsible for the loss of their house and Vernon's drill business, Grunnings. The Order delivered the news of the factory's destruction just three days after the Death Eaters attacked Privet Drive. Harry could never forget hearing the news; Uncle Vernon snarled at him again and said everything was his fault, as though Harry didn't already feel that way. Since that day, his aunt and uncle had refused to acknowledge his presence in the house, even though it belonged to Harry.

The last person that felt awkward among the wizards was Dudley, who had been seen by all three of the teens lurking in dark corners and silently watching them from a distance. Harry wondered why his cousin kept his distance but felt the need to be in the same room as them, but he figured that Dudley feared another prank from Fred and George. The Weasley twins had continually popped into the Headquarters and scared Dudley with prank candies and trick toys, especially since Dudley learned the twins were responsible for the ton-tongue toffees he consumed just before Harry's fourth year.

"Oi! It's your turn, Harry!" Ron piped in while rapping on Harry's arm, bringing Harry out of his thoughts about his cousin. Harrry turned back to their game of wizard's chess and stared at the board, realizing that once again Ron was winning the game. He studied the board intently with Ginny grinning at him.

"Ron! It's your turn to help in the kitchen!" Mrs. Weasley called out from the kitchen, causing Ron to roll eyes and rise from his spot at the board.

"Bloody hell, why does it always happen to me," Ron began as he started for the door of the downstairs parlor, "You two might as well play a game." Harry and Ginny nodded with grins on their faces before setting up a new game. After setting up their board, Harry made his first move and studied the board, waiting for Ginny to move. When she didn't move, he looked up to her to find her staring at the corner where Dudley sat.

"Ginny?" he started, "It's your turn."

"I know," she answered while keeping har gaze at the corner, "You could join us, if you like." Harry looked to the corner to see the outline of his cousin rise in fright.

"N-no," Dudley stammered, "I-I don't want to join a bunch of…freaks." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the board.

"It's your choice," she replied before making her move and waiting for Harry's next move, "But the offer still stands for later times." Harry moved his piece and looked to the corner where his cousin sat, wondering why Ginny had said anything to his cousin. Dudley rose from his chair in the corner and quickly shuffled out of the room.

"Harry, it's your turn again." He turned back to her and gave her a searching look.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a neutral tone. She shrugged and smiled at him.

"I felt it was the right thing to do," she answered. Harry nodded and returned to the board, wondering if Dudley would ever join them in their evening activities.

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a few days! I've been busy with school work and with worries. I keep wondering if I passed my O.W.L.s and which ones I passed. I know I did alright in my Transfiguration and Charms ones, but I'm worried about the other ones. Too bad flying lessons couldn't continue after first year! If there had been an O.W.L. for that, I most likely would've passed with an E!_

_I can't decide which classes I want to stay in for next year! I know I want to follow Astronomy or Arithmancy, but I'm not sure about the others. Charms and Transfiguration would be a good idea, but I don't know if I want to keep Potions or Herbology. I couldn't stand Professor Crudus last year, and I'm worried about who will be the new Potions Professor! Even Snape was better than Crudus! I would love to have Snape back again if it means that we wouldn't have to worry about having a horrible and wretched professor again!_

_I don't know which class to take, though. Should I take Potions or Herbology? Which one do you think is more important for my future? I really like Herbology, but Potions would be most useful throughout my life. And I did alright in both classes, even though Professor Crudus taught the class. I guess I should wait to get my O.W.L. results back from the ministry before I begin worrying about my classes for next year._

_How has your summer been so far? Are you handling your relatives alright? I heard your aunt and uncle are muggles. I also heard they're the worst type ever! They are like the muggle version of Death Eaters! How horrible! I hope they aren't too mean to you!_

_I should get going, though. I have a lot of homework to get done plus some of the usual household chores that my mother has requested I do today. I feel like I'm Gudgekin from the fairy tale my mother used to tell me when I was younger._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

_P.S. I've included a new hangman game for you to start!_

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_I understand about not being able to write lately. I've been busy, too! My relatives aren't that bad this time, but it might be that I'm in my house and they have to live under my roof this time. It's funny how things change like that. For once, they can't order me around. They can't be rude to me because they have no where else to go! My aunt is getting better. Just yesterday, she smiled at me. I think she might have been smiling about something else, but she was looking at me and smiling._

_I know what you mean about your O.W.L.s. I was worried about them after I took them, but not as worried as Hermione was. I think it's because I had other things on my mind at the time. At any rate, you should do good on your O.W.L.s. You're pretty smart, so you should get E's on everything. No matter what you get, you should take both Herbology and Potions next year. They both can be used together since you learn about the plants for potions from the Herbology class._

_I know what you mean about Crudus and Snape! Snape is better than Crudus! I wonder who will be the new Potions professor and who will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I wonder if we'll get a vampire in D.A.D.A. this time! I think that will be fun. Maybe we'll learn more than we learned from Umbridge or Tutamen. I don't think I learned anything new from any of them! Lupin was definitely the best D.A.D.A. professor I've ever had! Too bad he's a werewolf and not allowed to work at Hogwarts anymore._

_I have to ask about the Gudgekin fairy tale. I've never heard it before. Of course, I wasn't raised in the wizarding world, so I'm still learning things like that. What's the fairy tale about? Is it filled with wizarding stuff? Does it have dragons in it? Wait. It's a child's fairy tale, right? So, it most likely doesn't have a dragon in it._

_I hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry looked at the new hangman puzzle and wondered what it was before scribbling down a letter and tying up the letter. He smiled at Hedwig before tying the letter to her leg and letting her nip at his finger. Then, his snowy owl flew out the open window and into the break of the day. He watched her for awhile until she became a speck among the dark blue hue of the early day. After she left, he sat down in his desk chair and stared out the window, wondering who Ginger was. He had been corresponding with her for nearly a year and he was no closer to discovering who she truly was. Maybe she was afraid that he wouldn't talk to her if he knew who she really was, or maybe she was really a Slytherin, even though she said she didn't belong to their house. Harry was so busy thinking and wondering who his owl pal really was that he didn't hear the frantic steps up the stairs and to his door. He didn't notice the fast raps on his bedroom door.

"Harry?" Ginny called from the other side of his bedroom door, bringing him back to Grimmauld Place and away from his owl pal. He opened the door and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Gin," Harry responded, "What's going on?" She shrugged her shoulders and motioned him out of his room.

"Professor Dumbledore is here and wants to speak with you immediately," she answered as she started for the stairs. Harry followed her, eager to find out what his mentor needed to see him about. The two of them hurried through the quiet house before stopping in front of the closed double doors of the downstairs parlor. Harry stared at Ginny in puzzlement as she nodded to the door.

"Aren't you going in?" he asked as she smiled at him and shook her head.

"No, Harry," she answered, "he wants to see you alone. He says it's important and personal." Harry looked at the door again without moving, wondering what Professor Dumbledore wanted to discuss with him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ginny stated as she placed a comforting had on his shoulder, "I'll be in the kitchen with Mum when you finish." Harry nodded and opened the door. He walked into the slightly darkened room and closed the door behind himself.

"Good morning, Harry," Professor Dumbledore called from the armchair by the empty fireplace, "Please join me for some tea." Harry sat down in the armchair beside his mentor and took the offered cup of tea. As he sipped the steaming black beverage, Professor Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Now, Harry," he started, "I know you are interested in discovering why I called you in here alone. I don't want you to worry about this meeting. Nothing has gone wrong nor have we heard anything new about the Death Eaters or Voldemort." Harry nodded and looked at his cup.

"I merely wish to discuss some new plans with you and your new training schedule," the wise man started, "Have you finished your homework for school yet?"

"I'm nearly done," Harry answered as he sat back in the chair, "I have my Charms essay left to finish." Professor Dumbledore nodded and steepled his hands before him, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair.

"I'm very pleased to hear this," he continued, "Starting tomorrow you will begin your apparition lessons and restart your Auror Training." Harry nodded and perked up about the lessons.

"Will I be working on dueling again?" Harry questioned with anticipation. Professor Dumbledore smiled with a gleam in his eye.

"Not exactly, Harry," he explained, "You will be working with Mr. Moody and Tonks on your training on Monday and Thursday mornings. There you will practice dueling. On Tuesdays and Fridays, you will work on apparition with Tonks."

"And on Wednesdays?" Harry pressed.

"Wednesdays, we will meet and discuss your private studies," Professor Dumbledore continued. He chuckled as Harry gave him a confused look about his Wednesday studies.

"I know you are wondering what you will be studying," the wise man started, "And this is the answer." He handed Harry two different books: a thick black leather book that looked as though it was very old and a newer black leather book. Harry read the spine of the older book without understanding it before looking at the spine of the other book in surprise.

"Latin?" he remarked in surprise as his professor chuckled again.

"Yes, Harry," he began, "The two of us will work on your Latin in the beginning before moving on to other languages."

"But why, sir, if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's very simple, Harry," Professor Dumbledore replied, "From what language are most spells derived?"

"Latin," Harry remarked.

"Precisely," his mentor remarked, "Therefore, it only makes sense that you should learn the language and other languages from which most spells are derived."

"But, how will this help me?" Harry questioned. Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a searching look before turning his attention to his own teacup.

"Harry, what do you know about the history of the wizarding world?"

"Only what I've learned in History of Magic," Harry answered.

"Have you learned much about the other regions of the wizarding world outside of Britain?" Harry shook his head and looked down at his cup.

"This is why I want you to learn the spells and the languages of the other regions of the wizarding world." Harry nodded and looked back up to his mentor.

"Harry," the headmaster started, "I believe that there is another killing curse in another region that may be useful for you in the end. More powerful than Avada Kedavera." Harry's eyes grew in size as he looked back at the books in his lap.

"And you think I'll discover them in these books?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore responded, "And I want you to take notes on what you read in this journal." He placed a black leather journal in Harry's hands. Harry looked at it for a moment before looking at his mentor again.

"So, I'll be writing in my journal for you, in this journal, and in the Defense Against the Dark Arts journal?" he asked.

"You will continue to write in your journal for me, but this will be your new spell journal. In it, I would like you to write down all the spells you learn, the imperative information for each spell, its function, its use, its theory, and its derivation for me. We will cover the history of spells and other wizarding regions to give you a better understanding of the spells that you find and learn," Professor Dumbldore announced.

"I still don't understand why learning these languages will be useful," Harry stated.

"Harry, do you realize that Avada Kedavera has only been in use for a few hundred years?" his mentor mentioned as Harry shook his head, "Before that, there were many death curses around the world. Yet, they were complicated and the Avada Kedavera was far easier than the others. Thus, it became popular and the other spells died out. The other spells needed more concentration and more power than Avada Kedavera, but I think they may be quite useful for you."

"But, I can't even perform the killing curse right," Harry remarked, "How can I do any of the other killing curses if I can perform the easier one?" Professor Dumbledore smiled at Harry and rose from his seat.

"Avada Kedavera requires a strong emotion of hatred to perform it," he announced, "But the other curses require other feelings to perform them correctly. It is our mission—together—to find the curse that requires a strong emotion of love and affection to be successful. I think we can do that, Harry. Now, Alastor and Tonks will be here at precisely eight in the morning to begin your training. They will meet you in the basement. Be dressed for dueling. You will begin as early as possible. Good day to you, Harry."

"And to you, Professor," Harry responded as his mentor left the room, leaving Harry to ponder about his new assignment.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! And now, for the usual!

**Reviews**  
iceprincess421- Starbuck's is okay. It's a great opportunity, but I've noticed that the younger generation isn't too friendly to baristas. It makes life a little difficult, especially when our Starbuck's is located in the "rich" district of the city and we constantly deal with spoiled brats! Most of our customers are nice; it's just the teens that make life hell. I'm glad you feel the same way I do about Vernon! Stay tuned, though. Vernon's going to get a blow and Harry's world will turn upside down!

maxamillions- I don't know if they still call the U.S. "the colonies", but I thought it would be fitting for the story. I may be wrong and I may be right. We'll see if any of the British disagree with it. Thanks for the review! I hope you stay tuned to the end!

Voldemort is Dead- Harry a member of the Order. Hmm... I can honestly say I didn't really think of that and I might do that! Of course, Molly wouldn't allow it, even though Harry has experienced more than anyone in the Order (save Snape and Dumbledore). As for the Dursley's, being under Harry's roof and having to rely on him might change their attitudes yet. You'll see. Something major is going to happen that will prove to them that they should've treated Harry better (especially Vernon and Dudley). And the blood protection, I figured something would've happened regarding that in book six anyway (even though nothing happened). This is just my thinking. Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading!

SpeechlessQuestion- "I was right!" I know the feeling! I often feel that way about stories, especially HP fanfics. I hope it isn't too obvious, but the Dursley's will be put in their place eventually. It may not be Harry putting them there, but things can change. Like I told maxamillions, I don't know if the British refer to the U.S. as "the colonies", but I figured it would be fitting. Thanks for reading!

nandhp- I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I was worried that many who read the first part would start the second part and think "This sucks!" I promise that there's more to come, even if Ginger isn't revealed for quiet some time! Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to read in the future!

drdsw- I know what you mean about Molly not letting Vernon have it long ago and keeping her temper in check. I promise that this is intentional on my part. She will soon let him have it, or start to, but someone else will reveal something that will be a major blow to him. And it will (hopefully) shock readers. I just have to get to that part. It's coming soon, I promise. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to read!

phoenix-feather373- Thank you for your review! As for the hint, please see my author note before this chapter. It shouldn't be too difficult, and I've wondered if anyone would ever respond to my first attempt at this. I hope someone finds it. Who knows? Maybe I'll do this throughout the next two parts. Now, I just have to come up with the hint to give the responder...

Lord Leon Towasoki- I'm glad to see a new person among my usual reviewers! And I want to thank you for both reviews, from the first story and the sequel! Welcome to the "LWTG" crowd! I have to say that people like you keep me writing! I enjoy responding to my reviewers because I get some of my best ideas from you and I find out what works or what doesn't. I'm strange that way. But, I love hearing what's working and what's not working. So, I look forward to your reviews in the future and I hope you enjoy the story through this part and the next (yes, there are three parts to this story)! Again, thank you!

shannyauburn- Yes, there is another part left to the story. However, I'm not too sure how "interesting" part III will be. To begin with, the Final Battle will take place in this part, but the next part will be the aftermath. And I'm not too sure how people will respond to the discovery of Ginger in the third part. But, it should prove an interesting story. It may be a little dramatic for my taste, but we'll see if I can change that. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**Favorite Story (new)**  
Lord Leon Towasoki

**Story Alert (new)**  
aroos, Lord Leon Towasoki, melody2tds, Sirya Ebony Black

**Favorite Author (new)  
**Lord Leon Towasoki, swirledwithoney

**Author Alert (new)**  
Lord Leon Towasoki

As always, thank you to the above people for their support of this effort! And thank you to all the "oldies" for sticking with it to now! I always appreciate it and I'm always doing this for you! MALD


	4. Accomplishments and Pitfalls

**Disclaimer: **Ugh…I hate writing this, but here goes. It's not mine. I'm just a fan playing with it and seeing it how I see it. I wish it were mine, though. I would be making a lot of money instead of being a barista for Starbuck's… sigh…a dream is a wish your heart makes, and only in my wildest dreams could I be the fantastic JKR.

Chapter 4- Accomplishments and Pitfalls

_Dear Harry,_

_Gudgekin is from the fairy tale "Gudgekin, the Thistle Girl." It's the story of a girl who has to pick thistles everyday because her stepmother forces her to. And she always has to pick more than she did the day before. One day, she comes across the queen of the fairies and the queen has all the fairies pick all the thistles for her so Gudgekin can go to the royal ball. Also, the queen makes her a beautiful dress with beautiful glass shoes to wear to the ball. When she goes to the ball, the prince falls in love with her and Gudgekin hides who she is. She returns to the royal palace every day after that in a more beautiful dress than the day before. But she never tells the prince who she is. One day, she leaves her glass shoe there and the prince runs around the village to find his mystery girl. In the end, Gudgekin is discovered and she and the prince live happily ever after._

_It's the story I loved as a child. My mother told me that story every night before I went to sleep. I used to dream that I was Gudgekin and my prince was waiting for me. I don't know why I remembered that story, though. It's been years since I heard it. I haven't heard it since I went to Hogwarts for the first time._

_I've been busy with my studies since I last wrote. I finally finished the last of my essays just in case I should get into all the classes that I wanted to or in case I don't get into the classes I want. I guess it's better to be safe than sorry! Now I sound like your friend Hermione Granger! All I need is a kneazle or cat and busy hair!_

_What have you been up to? Is your homework done yet? I'm sure it is. You are pretty smart yourself from what I've seen. Most likely, you have all of your summer homework completed and you're bored. Have you tried relaxing some or thinking of something like Quidditch? I find I do things like that when I'm bored over breaks. That or else I play Exploding Snap with my older brother. Of course, you don't have an older brother or a younger sister, so that wouldn't work._

_Have you written to your friends yet? I find that takes my mind off of things, too. I like to write to my friends, even if they don't write back. I'm glad you write back, though. It's fun to talk to you, and I feel I can tell you anything. Well, almost anything._

_Anyway, I better go. I have lots to do today. My mum says we might go to Diagon Alley today to look around! I hope so! I can't wait to see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hopefully I'll see you there, even though you won't know who I am._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

_P.S. Here's the puzzle back:_

_t / _

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_I don't know if I'm going to Diagon Alley today. I doubt I am. I have a lot of studying to get in today for school. Believe it or not, I'm not completely done with my homework. I doubt I'll ever be done with it. Too much has been going on lately for me to work on it!_

_I've been doing homework and the usual house chores lately, just like you. I don't think I would say I'm like Gudgekin, but that fairy tale sounds familiar. I think there's a muggle version like that with a fairy godmother. Cinderella is the name of the fairy tale. But, Cinderella doesn't pick thistles for her stepmother, and she has two ugly stepsisters. I think there is a movie of it somewhere, but I can't remember. I never saw it before, but I've heard of it._

_I can't wait to go to Diagon Alley, either! I want to see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, too! Fred and George Weasley—my friend Ron's older twin brothers—have done great with the shop from what I've heard. I think they are going to open a shop in Hogsmeade, but I'm not too sure. They want to wait a little longer before they start building their business up. Who ever thought they would make Galleons off their jokes! They're brilliant! Have you tried their puking pastilles? I think it's a little disgusting, but it's better than their Nosebleed Nougats! Gross!_

_Well, I should get going. I have a lot to do today as well. More studying to get done for next year. I hate to cut this short, but I need to write to my friend Hermione today. You reminded me that I haven't heard from her in a few days, and I know she gets worried if she doesn't get a letter at least once a week._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

Harry scribbled his next letter choice on the game before tying up the letter and attaching it to Hedwig's leg. As she flew out the open window, Harry prepared for his apparition lesson that day. He had been attending his lessons everyday for apparition practice and dueling, not to mention the language studies with Professor Dumbledore. So far, he only felt pain and he hadn't managed to apparate anywhere. But Tonks was confident he would get it before too long. He only had another week before his birthday, and he would be taking his apparition test on that day for the first time. He wanted his license badly, so he was depressed to know that he hadn't managed to move yet.

"Harry! Tonks is here!" Ginny yelled up the staircase to him as he pulled on his trainers and left his bedroom. He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen where he found Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks enjoying a cup of tea. All three women smiled at Harry as he rushed in the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he remarked slightly winded as he stopped by Ginny's chair.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks replied, "It's alright. Let's get started." Harry followed Tonks—today sporting blue hair—to the basement to practice apparating. He sighed deeply as he stepped into the pink hula hoop on the floor.

"Right, Harry," Tonks started as she stood to the side, "Just like the other day, imagine yourself in the blue hula hoop. Close your eyes and envision yourself there. You should get it this time if you concentrate." Harry nodded and closed his eyes, imagining himself in the hoop for five minutes. He felt no change, but he didn't want to look for fear that he was moving or already in the other hoop.

"Have I moved yet?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, Harry," Tonks answered, "It takes time to get this right."

"What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing, Harry," Tonks explained, "For some people it takes longer to get it."

"Argh! I hate this, I want to move!" Harry ranted as he dropped his hands to his side and opened his eyes, "I'm never going to get through apparition."

"I can't understand how you can master occlumency but you can't get through this, Harry!" Tonks contemplated, "It's the same thought process as for occlumency, but it's far easier to do this." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair before tensing and looking at Tonks.

"What do you mean it's the same thought process as occlumency?" he questioned as she looking at him in confusion.

"I mean, you have to clear your mind and concentrate on moving," Tonks replied, "Didn't I tell you that already?" Harry sighed in exasperation as he closed his eyes.

"No, you didn't," he stated, "Let's try this again, then." Slowly, he cleared his mind like he did every night until there was nothing left in it. Then, he concentrated on the blue hoop, envisioning himself in it. Suddenly, a bang erupted through the room, shocking Harry. He felt himself being sucked through a small tube and being pulled toward the blue hoop. He was so busy thinking of moving that he stopped concentrating on the blue hoop.

"I did it!" he called out as he turned to Tonks, whom was smirking.

"Yes, except you left your left arm in the pink hoop," she remarked as she pointed to it. Harry froze in fear.

"What do I do?" he pressed, "How am I going to get my arm back on? I'm going to have to live with only one arm for the rest of my life!" Tonks shook her head and sighed.

"Oi, this is going to be a long day," she mumbled as she set to replacing his arm.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry raced up the stairs of the basement to the kitchen of the Headquarters later in the afternoon, eager to share his good news with the family. After several more attempts, he had finally accomplished the task of apparating without losing any limbs. He knew that he would be able to receive his apparition license on his seventeenth birthday for sure now, and he couldn't wait to do just that. He stopped at the top of the landing and pushed open the door with a large grin on his face and elation pouring from his emerald eyes. But it dropped when he saw the expressions on everyone's face. Ron, Professor Lupin, and Mr. Weasley had concerned and set looks on their faces while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both sniffled at the table.

"What's happened?" Harry asked breathlessly as he slowly approached the table. Everyone turned their eyes to him before Mrs. Weasley stood from her chair and approached him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He put his arms around him and looked back at the table, trying to read Ron's face to uncover the truth. But Ron turned his attention back to the knots in the worn table. Harry loosened his grasp on Mrs. Weasley and looked at her as she backed slightly away from him. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief: white with M.P. embroidered in red surrounded by pink flowers.

"Mum? What happened?" he asked again in a quiet voice, scared of the answer.

"Harry, why don't you sit down and we'll discuss everything," Mr. Weasley replied stoically. Harry nodded and led Mrs. Weasley back to her chair. After she sat down Harry lowered himself to the chair beside Ron, slowly like he had done at the Department of Mysteries courtroom the summer before his fifth year. He watched everyone carefully, eager to find out the much anticipated news. No one spoke for a long time until Professor Lupin cleared his throat and tugged at the collar of his shabby robes.

"Harry," Lupin started, "there's been another attack. No one is blaming you because of the nature of the attack. In fact, there are a few details about the attack that are connected to you. But not everything relates back to you. If it weren't for a vital piece of information about the attack we wouldn't consider it to be at all related to you. So, no one blames you. Not even the people who were attacked. Or who was planned to be attacked-"

"Professor Lupin," Harry interrupted, "I'm glad you are trying to be gentle, but tell me who was attacked and then give me the details. It's not as if I'm…Wait. It wasn't Hermione, was it? Tell me it wasn't Hermione." An awkward silence fell upon the occupants of the table, and Harry knew his best friend—second only to Ron—had been the one attacked. His heart stopped as the color drained from his face and his body began shaking with fear. He swallowed hard, forcing the already forming lump back, and blinked away the tears he felt coming on.

"How-how bad was the attack?" he pressed in a shaky voice. Lupin stared at the table instead of at Harry.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley explained, "there are a few details to discuss with you first. We did hear of the attack before it happened, but we heard about it just before it happened. No one died, at least not from our side." Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding before turning back to Mr. Weasley.

"What about injuries?" he questioned, noticing Mr. Weasley's slight grimace.

"Hermione and her mother were hit with unknown curses and are at St. Mungo's right now," Professor Lupin answered, "however, the curses are not as damaging as first anticipated. Hermione was able to block most of the curses and stop the Death Eaters from harming them severely. And the Order members and Aurors at the Granger's home tried hard to keep everyone safe so they could get out. But, Hermione's father was hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

"How bad was it?" Harry frantically pushed, "Is he like Neville's mum and dad?"

"The healers are sure he will be okay, Harry," Mrs. Weasley replied in a wispy voice, "He's still a little weak at this point, but he isn't as bad as Neville's parents. The healers say he was very lucky, especially with the details of the attack."

"Why's that?"

"Mr. Ganger was hit with the spell by Lucius Malfoy," Mr. Weasley explained, "But, Dean Thomas tried to stop him. Mr. Malfoy-" He stopped there and dropped his expression to the table; Harry waited for him to continue or for someone to say something, but no one spoke again.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry," Professor Dumbledore announced sadly from the doorway of the kitchen where he had suddenly appeared, "attacked Mr. Thomas. Mr. Thomas, unfortunately, is now a casualty of the attack. He was hit with the Avada Kedavra curse by Mr. Malfoy."

"I thought Lucius Malfoy and Dean Thomas were in Azkaban," Harry remarked.

"Mr. Malfoy—along with several of Voldemort's followers—escaped from Azkaban last night," the wise wizard answered as he sat down at the head of the table.

"But, I thought that was impossible after fifth year."

"Yes, it is true that the Ministry has worked hard to keep prisoners inside the walls of Azkaban," Professor Dumbledore explained, "However, it was discovered too late that the Dementors guarding the fortress deserted the place and joined the ranks of Voldemort's followers again, thus leaving the prison open and unguarded for the occupants to leave. As a result, the Ministry is working very hard to recapture the escaped criminals and place them in the holding cells of the Ministry. That's how we discovered the attack on the Grangers." Harry nodded and looked at a knot in the table, determined to burn it with the anger flashing in his eyes.

"How many were captured at Hermione's home?" Harry asked quietly, anger dripping from his words.

"Only two were captured," Professor Dumbledore announced sadly, "Seniors Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. No one has been able to get any information from them yet as to where Lord Voldemort plans to attack next or where his headquarters are located."

"And the Granger's home?" Harry pressed as he closed his eyes, "Did it survive the attack?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Professor Dumbledore continued, "It did not survive the attack. Their home has been destroyed, which is why I am here. I need to request that the Grangers join us at the Headquarters for safekeeping after they are released from St. Mungo's." Harry opened his eyes and stared at the knot in table again, waiting to hear someone say it was okay for the Grangers to come; he wanted to scream that it was okay, especially if it meant that his best friend and her family were safe and secure again. When no one spoke, Harry looked up from the knot in the table to find everyone's eyes on him. He stared at them in shock and confusion.

"Harry?" Professor Dumbledore reiterated, "Is it alright for the Grangers to stay here?"

"Of course," he answered, "Why wouldn't it be?" Professor Dumbledore offered a tired smile and began to rise from the table with Mrs. Weasley shortly behind him.

"Professor," she began as she rested her hands on the table, "do you have any idea when they should be able to join us here?"

"The Healers at St. Mungo's feel that Hermione and her parents will be released this evening," he announced, "They feel confident that their injuries will not prove too difficult to solve. So, they should be released early this evening." With that, Professor Dumbledore disappeared from the kitchen with a quiet pop.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley started, "That means we need to prepare rooms for them. I don't know where everyone will go, then. Oh dear!"

"Mum," Harry remarked, "Hermione can go in her room on the second floor. Mr. and Mrs. Granger can go into Kingley's room on the third floor, next to Tonks."

"But, where shall Kingley stay when he chooses to stay here?" Mrs. Wealsey asked.

"In Snape's room on the third floor," Ginny stated, "Snape never stays here. In fact, we haven't seen him at the headquarters in the last year."

"Where is Snape anyway?" Ron questioned as everyone stood from the table.

"Never you mind, Ron," Mr. Weasley replied, "Now is not the time nor the place. Professor Dumbledore has his reasons for not disclosing that to you. Molly, I best get back to the office. Plenty of paperwork to do today." Mr. Weasley gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek before apparating out of the kitchen.

"Remus," Mrs. Weasley remarked after Mr. Weasley had left, "Won't you join us tonight for dinner." Professor Lupin forced a smile on his face and shook his head.

"Not tonight, Molly, I'm afraid," he responded, "I feel it would be best to hole myself up in the attic for a few days. The full moon comes in tonight, and I need to prepare for it." Molly smiled sadly at the shabby werewolf before nodding.

"Well, if you need anything, remember that we're here for you," Mrs. Weasley remarked sympathetically. Professor Lupin smiled sadly at the matriarch before walking toward the kitchen door. After he left, Mrs. Weasley shook her head and moved toward the fireplace where a large pot rested, ready to be cooked in.

"I don't know where we are going to feed everyone," she mumbled as she began dinner, forgetting the three occupants left in the room, "We'll never fit everyone in the kitchen."

"How many people are coming, Mum?" Ginny asked as the three rose from the table. Mrs. Weasley turned to the table in surprise before coming back to reality.

"Well, the four of us, your father, the Dursleys, Fred, George, the Grangers, the Headmaster, and Tonks," she counted off, "Minerva might join us as well."

"We can all sit at the table in the dining room," Ginny replied, "But tomorrow night, we'll have to open the doors between the kitchen and the dining room so everyone can sit." Harry was shocked to find that Ginny had answers so quickly, but he knew that she was smart enough to have the solution to nearly every problem.

"Where will I place everyone, then?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

"We can decide that later," Ginny responded nonchalantly, "For now, I think Ron, Harry, and I should probably get out of your way." Ginny motioned Harry and Ron to follow her and the three scrambled to the kitchen door before Mrs. Weasley gave them chores. But they weren't fast enough.

"Just a minute, you three," the family matriarch called out, "I need you to replace the bedding in Hermione's room and the room for the Grangers. Also, make sure the rooms have no dust. And pick up anything that needs to be picked up." Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny mumbled as Harry and Ron followed her out the door, "I knew we'd never get away without chores. Sometimes I feel like Cinderella!" Harry nodded as they started for the stairs to prepare for their guests' arrival.

**A/N:** So what did you think? If anyone is interested, "Gudgekin, the Thistle Girl" is a form of the Cinderella fairy tale that was written by John Gardner. It's not a bad variation and better than most Cinderella stories I've read. Anyway, thanks for reading! And now, for the usual dose of thank you's and responses!

**Reviews  
**Mikee- I apologize again for not getting your reviews and responding to them like I usually do. I opened my email account for the first time just yesterday and realized you had sent two reviews! I'm so sorry! But, I did reply back to you about the story. And I promise to check my email everyday from now on. It's just been a crazy few weeks for me! As always, I appreciate your support in this endeavor!

jayley- If you haven't already done so, check your email for your "hint" since you were right! As always, thanks for reading and supporting this endeavor!

phoenix-feather373- Thank you for your review! I absolutely love the idea of having another killing curse from another language! Actually, I was searching for something else for this part and I came across a great...erm...sorry, it's secret. Anyway, I came across something and thought "By Jove I've got it!" Thus, the idea was born, forcing me to rewrite my entire outline for the series! But it's worth it! Anyway, thanks for the review and for supporting my work!

Lord Leon Towasoki- You are ever so welcome for the kind words! But, I think you are mistaken; I should be the one to thank you for supporting this story and saying you'll stick with it! It warms my little heart to hear things like that from my readers! And it gives me the energy to write more! So, thank you!

**Favorite Story (new)**  
She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Sane

**Story Alert (new)**  
Benneh, daddy1955, She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Sane

**C2s (new)**  
I, Sirius Orion Black, Maurader and Sex God...Shut up, Moony..., The very Best Harry Potter stories

**Author Alert (new)**  
Lord ORION, Susie Starbucks, TaraLi

As always, thank you to the old and new readers for supporting this story!

MALD


	5. Surprises, pt I

**Disclaimer:** If you think I own any of the Harry Potter world, guess again! I don't even own the name of this story! It's actually the title of a Def Leppard song. All I own is the laptop I wrote this on and the idea for THIS story. And my bed. And my car. And…oh nevermind! I just don't own the HP world, the title for this story, or anything related to either of those!

**A/N**- Since so many people are interested in Ginger and I had so much fun creating the major hint for the last challenge-like question, I've decided that I will randomly do things like that throughout the story. Many of my readers will have the chance to get this hint. In the future, any author notes at the top of a chapter will reveal the chance to get the hint, unless the chapter is the last chapter of the story...maybe that will change, too, though... Anyway, my author notes at the beginning will be solely for this opportunity from now on, unless I say otherwise. Happy hunting!

Chapter 5- Surprises, pt. I

Dinner at Grimmauld Place that night was a subdued event for Harry and the rest of the residents at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione and parents, Jane and Theodore, arrived at Grimmauld Place just before dinner was served that night, all wearing expressions of sadness, worry, and pain. Hermione sported a large purplish bruise on her left cheek as a result of the attack, but her mother fared far worse than Hermione. Jane had several cuts and bruises along her arms and on her pale face. Though Theodore—Teddy, as he preferred—bore no marks of the attack, he shook ever slightly from the curse, just as every person did after suffering the effects of the Crucatius Curse. Harry noticed immediately that Hermione resembled her mother a lot; both had the same color of eyes and the same face. Had it not been for Hermione's ever bushy hair, she could've been mistaken for her mother. But Jane's hair, as Harry observed, was a deep red color. It was close to the Weasley's trademark red hair, but it was just a tad darker than their hair. Harry's observations ceased once the silent dinner finally ended and he and Ron began to follow Hermione to the room reserved for her.

" 'Mione, are you alright?" Harry asked as they finally caught up to her at her door.

"Tell us what happened," Ron pressed to her back as she lowered her head and rested it against her door.

"Please," she began in a shaky and tear-filled voice, "I just want to be alone right now. I'm tired and I need to think."

"But, 'Mione-"

"Ron," Ginny interrupted behind them, "Just let her go. Hermione, we'll be here whenever you need to talk. Good night." With that, Hermione nodded her head once and walked into her room before closing the door tight behind her. As soon as Hermione's door had closed, Ron turned to Ginny and glared at her.

"What'd you do that for, Ginny!" he ranted as Ginny glared back at her older brother.

"Ronald," she hissed, "now is not the time or the place to bother Hermione with questions. She'll talk when she's ready to."

"But she's depressed right now," he fought back, "Just like Harry when Sirius died, she can't keep things bottled up inside. She needs to talk these things out." Ginny rolled her eyes and motioned Ron and Harry to follow her downstairs to the parlor. Ron turned to Harry and shook his head while Harry shrugged and followed the youngest Weasley down the wooden stairs, followed by an angry Ron. When they reached the room, Ginny closed the door and turned on Harry and Ron, placing her hands on her hips and imitating Mrs. Weasley's stern expression. Harry instinctively took a step back to avoid getting harmed by the youngest Weasley while she glared at the two boys.

"I'm ashamed of you, Ronald Bilius Weasley," Ginny ranted in a tone similar to Mrs. Weasley's angered one, "Your best friend has just experienced a very traumatic event in her life—her home and her family were just attacked—and you're bothering her like a child would!"

"I just-"

"I know you care about her, Ron," Ginny continued, "But you should know better than to push her. You wouldn't push Harry to talk because you know better than to push him. Why do you insist on pushing Hermione to talk? She'll talk to you about the attack when she's ready to. But, you have to give her time to do so. She just needs some time to think and to be on her own."

"But, what can we do for her?" Harry questioned as Ginny looked at him and sighed.

"Harry, when you thought you attacked Dad in your fifth year," she asked, "did you immediately want to talk about it with us or did you want to think things over first?" Harry looked at Ginny in shock and sighed deeply.

"I wanted to think things over before I talk to anyone about it," he answered truthfully. Ginny nodded and sighed again as Harry slumped down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Then you should know that she wants to do the same thing," Ginny remarked, "Just give her time and she'll come around." Harry and Ron nodded as Ron joined Harry on the couch with Ginny standing before them. Silence passed between the three of them for a moment until Ginny sighed again.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed and write to Luna," she remarked as she headed for the door, "I promised her I would write today and I haven't gotten to it yet. Do you mind if I borrow Pig, Ron?" Ron nodded and Ginny smiled at them before leaving them to stare at the flames in the fireplace. Nothing stirred in the room for a moment until Harry heard someone snort behind him. He and Ron both turned to the door to find Uncle Vernon standing in the doorway with his arms crossed before him.

"So, you got another one of your _freaky_ friends hurt. You can't even keep your friends safe. You just put people in the way of harm whenever you talk to them. Is that how you treat your friends?" he began as Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the fireplace, "Answer me, boy!"

"No," Harry mumbled in a bored tone without looking at his uncle.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Uncle Vernon shouted as he approached Harry and grabbed him by the shoulders. Ron stood up and pulled out his wand as Uncle Vernon held fast to Harry's body, pointing the tip at Harry's uncle. Vernon sneered at the red-haired boy, though his eyes betrayed his confidence as fear dripped from them.

"You can't do anything to me with that thing," he remarked to Ron, "I know you aren't allowed to use magic outside of the _freak_ school of yours." Ron glared at Uncle Vernon, his ears turning pink with anger, as he pulled out a small and rectangular slip of paper with a Ministry stamp on it.

"According to the Ministry of Magic—the Ministry for us _freaks_—I can do magic. I received this in March on my birthday. I have every right to use my magic on you," Ron answered as he held the magic license in his free hand for Vernon to read.

"Ronald Bilius!" a shrill voice called out from the doorway. Harry looked over his shoulder to see Mrs. Weasley staring at her son in shock.

"What are you doing?" she questioned as she marched up to Ron with her back to Harry and Vernon. Ron shrunk back as he shakily pointed in their direction.

"He was harming Harry, Mum," Ron started, "I was just trying to protect Harry." Mrs. Weasley turned on her heel and looked at Harry and Vernon—still with his fists clenched tightly on Harry's shoulders—without moving a muscle. Here eyes were wide with shock before Harry saw them rapidly turn angry.

"What are you doing!" she ranted as she pulled Harry out of his uncle's grip. Harry felt her arms wrap around him and he felt pain on his shoulders where Vernon's grip had been. Uncle Vernon glared at Mrs. Weasley as he snarled at her.

"You stay out of this," he uttered, "This is between me and my nephew."

"And your nephew is my responsibility," she snarled back as she stepped in front of Harry, "While he is in this house and not in yours, he is my care. And while you are under _his_ roof, you _will _respect him." Uncle Vernon looked at Mrs. Wealsey in appall before scoffing.

"I will do no such thing!" he began, "You have no right to order me around! And _he _is _my _nephew! My wife and I took him in and cared for him out of the goodness in our hearts-"

"You did not care for him like he should've been cared for!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "When I first saw him, he was nothing more than a withering child! He was underfed, weak, and frightened from his years of abuse from you."

"He was in no way harmed by me."

"No," Mrs. Weasley continued in her deadly tone, "he was just neglected by you. He was treated as though he was a burden instead of a joy. Why, had Harry been left on _my _doorstep, I can guarantee you he would have never wondered if there was anything wrong with him. He would never had felt unloved."

"Then why didn't you get him over us?" Vernon hissed, "Why didn't _you_ have to deal with such a burden for years? Why didn't you have to feed him and clothe him and take care of him over my family!"

"You know the reason," Mrs. Weasley answered, "His blood bond had to stay intact, and your wife—his aunt—was the only one who shared the same blood that he needed."

"Neither my wife nor I could care if anything happened to him!" Vernon shouted, "We wish he'd never been born!"

"Vernon!" a small voice said from the doorway, "How dare you say that! I never wished him dead!" Harry looked to the parlor door to find a shocked and appalled Petunia staring at her husband. She walked into the room more, still staring at her husband.

"Why would say that?" she continued as Vernon shifted on his feet, "Although I feared what he would become—that he would become like my sister—I never wished him dead. My sister died protecting him from Voldemort. I lost my sister because of him, but I would never wish him to be dead. He's all I have left of my sister. He's all I have to the best friend I lost so many years ago."

"What do you care about her?" Vernon pushed, "You even said she was a freak when I first met you and found out about her! You were scared whenever she came around the house that she would turn you into something or harm us in some way! You always discouraged her from being at the house. When Dudley was born, you refused her gifts and her attempts to visit. So, why are you saying this now?"

"Because I-" Petunia started before sniffling and looking down at her hands. Vernon glared at her and crossed his arms in front of himself.

"Well, what is it Petunia!"

"Because I'm like her!" Petunia announced, "I am a muggleborn witch, too! I just didn't go to school like she or Harry did because I was afraid of my talents! That's why I didn't mind having Harry at our home!" Vernon stared at her, appalled, while everyone else—including Harry—stared at Petunia in shock. No one spoke until Vernon voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"What do you mean you're a witch?" Vernon asked. Petunia rose to her full height as she looked her husband square in the eye.

"My sister, Lily, got her letter first," Petunia began to explain as she stared at her husband, "She was a year older than I was and she found out the truth—that she was a witch—before I did. We had both experienced the similar things like what Harry had happen to him for several years. After Lily got her letter saying she was a witch, I listened to all of our neighbors talk about how strange we Evans girls were. I was frightened when I got my letter saying that I, too, was a witch. I feared what others would say. I feared what school would be like for me. Lily said that school was wonderful and no one made fun of her for her abilities, but I feared they would make fun of me." Uncle Vernon sunk into a chair with a heavy sigh while Harry felt Mrs. Weasley's arms wrap around him. He realized then that he was swaying from shock. Aunt Petunia, however, stayed on her feet while tears poured out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"My parents were displeased that I chose to hide what I was," she continued in a shaky and soft voice in the dead silent room, "But I stuck with my choice to avoid going to Hogwarts when my letter arrived on July 31st. After I finished boarding school, I avoided home as much as possible because my family continually brought up my decision to hide what I was. And then I met Vernon, and I become even more fearful. After he met Lily and James and after he learned about their abilities, I knew I could never reveal the truth. I knew he would never accept it if he learned that I, too, was—am—a witch." The room stayed silent after Petunia uttered her last word; no one dared breathe. They were all too shocked to speak. After a few moments of silence, Harry felt Mrs. Weasley lead him to the couch where he dropped heavily into the cushions before watching the matriarch lead his aunt to a chair. Once she had been lowered to the chair, Aunt Petunia began to weep; Mrs. Weasley comforted her as Harry stared at them in a daze.

"It is true that Mrs. Dursley is a witch," a wise voice Harry knew well began from the doorway, "And though she chose not to be of the wizarding world, she has remained current on events surrounding our world."

"Since when?" Uncle Vernon's soft voice asked as he looked up at Professor Dumbledore.

"Why," Professor Dumbledore answered, "since Harry started at Hogwarts six years ago."

"Why did I never notice?" Uncle Vernon pressed as he looked at his wife, "Why weren't they delivered by owls every morning?"

"They were sent through the muggle mail system under the disguise of letters from a book club," the wise wizard remarked with a slight smile. Again, the room stayed silent as Professor Dumbledore sat in a chair and steepled his long fingers before him.

"I think there has been enough excitement for tonight," he announced cheerfully, "And young Mr. Potter has a training session tomorrow morning. I believe it is high time for both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter to call it a night." Harry nodded and stood from his chair before leaving the room and heading to his room, unsure what to think anymore and wondering what the next day would bring.

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello! How are you? Are you enjoying your summer, or are you still working on your homework? I bet you haven't been working on your homework lately, so you are behind on it and it won't get done until just before the summer's over._

_I heard about your friend, Hermione, on the WWN this morning. I couldn't believe it! Was it really Death Eaters that attacked her home? What happened to her? Do you know? Have you spoken to her about it? I hope everything is well for her. Well, I know things aren't well, but I hope that things get better for her. Please, tell her she's in my thoughts every second of the day and that I'm hoping for the best for her._

_Hermione isn't the only reason why I wrote, although it does have a lot to do with this letter. Incidentally, do you know when she and Ron Weasley will ever start dating? If they don't stop fighting and bickering all the time, they might never realize how in love they are. It's obvious that they like each other. I think they would make a nice couple: the jock and the bookworm. It's a nice combination._

_The other reason why I'm writing is to tell you happy birthday. I know your birthday isn't for another couple of days, but I won't get a chance to write to you for a couple of days. And I want to be the first one to say it to you. Hopefully you'll get this letter before anyone else says it to you._

_Anyway, I had better go. I'm anxious to get my letters from the Ministry on my O.W.L. results and my school letters. I heard from my mum today that the letters from the Ministry were late this because of some last minute changes were made at Hogwarts. I would bet anything it had to do with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions professors. I wonder who we'll have this time. Maybe we'll get a vampire this time! We've already had a werewolf, so it's only right that we get a vampire this year._

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Ginger_

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_Thank you for your letter and for being the first person to wish me a happy birthday, even though it isn't for a few more days. I appreciate it! I'm excited to turn seventeen! It means I get my apparition license and my wizarding license. I can't wait! _

_I'll let Hermione know that you're thinking of her. She's been a little quiet since the attack occurred, especially since she and her family had to stay in St. Mungo's for a while. That's the only thing that worries me about my birthday. We're all a little anxious since the attack on their home, and everyone is a little stressed out right now. I think that's why Hermione has been so quiet; she hasn't even yelled at Ron lately! She's just been so quiet, and she always wants to be alone. Ginny has taken over Hermione's role and has been bickering with Ron lately. It's quiet scary, actually, since Ginny has a temper like her mother's. But, she's so small that it's almost sincere to see how mad she can get. Ginny's one of a kind._

_I have been wondering who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be myself. I don't know if I would like having a vampire as a teacher for the position, though. I'm sure they would be a wonderful instructor should we get one, but I think I would find it slightly intimidating to have a known cannibal as a teacher. Of course, we did have Professor Lupin there, and he was a cannibal. But, it's still slightly scary to think of it._

_I really don't care who the new Potions professor as long as it isn't Crudus again. Even Snape was better than him! Snape may have been bias toward the Slytherin house, but at least he was subtle about it and at least he wasn't so mean! I take that back; Snape was awful, but Crudus was worse!_

_Like you, I wonder if that's why letters are so late this year. Ginny hasn't received hers either, and she's a nervous wreck about them! It's really hard to be around her right now because she snaps at you for the smallest reason. I've tried to comfort her and calm her down, but nothing is working! I hope the letters come soon. I don't know how much longer I could take of Ginny like this. _

_I have been working on my homework, but I've been working on some outside work. I have some outside studies that I was advised to work on. I don't know how I've finished all of my homework and continued to work on these studies with everything that's gone on. Speaking of which, I recently discovered that my aunt is, in fact, a witch. This is the same aunt that raised me, called me and my mom freaks for being magical, and treated me horribly throughout my childhood. I just found this out tonight, so I don't know what to make of it yet. It's frustrating because I want to sympathize with her and be there for her, but I'm angry that she didn't tell me sooner. It would've made my life easier because I would've had someone there to relate to about the "abnormalities" I experienced as a kid._

_Anyway, I'm tired right now. So, I'll go now. I'll write more later! _

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

_P.S. Here's the puzzle back. My next letter choice is "s."_

_- - - -t- /- - r -/- - -_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it! And now, for my thanks for reviews and whatnot! MALD

**Reviews  
**Mikee- I've included you in this list as the first one because of how we've set up your reviews since ffnet is a little...erm...messed up. I really like our method of reviewing and responding because it's fun and easy. It's more personal, don't you agree? Hope all's well "across the border"! Incidentally (in case you haven't checked), I've sent you a reply already. I'll most likely be replying the day you send your message or the day after since I've been checking my account every day. As always, thanks for reviewing and supporting the story!

Voldemort is Dead- I hope this chapter made things even more interesting for you. I thought it would be funny to find out Petunia is a witch. I've always wondered how Lily could be one and not Petunia, especially when you look at muggleborn witches and wizards (the Creevy boys, etc.). I knew she had to be one if Lily was one, so I put it in myself! How else do you explain her attitude toward magic and knowing so much about it (aside from the obvious that Lily told her)? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, at any rate, and thank you for reviewing!

TricaLee- I know what you mean about Dean turning last minute. Let's just say there will be changes in people because of this and because of what will be known about Dean. His sudden change does have some significance for the rest of this story. Thanks for your review!

Lovegood Loves Good- How could I have Ginny let something Harry told Ginger slip if it's not what you think?This is why I haven't mentioned too much about who "Ginger" really is. Let's just say everything will be revealed in pt. III and Harry will feel betrayed by _two_ people. Yes, Ginger is comprised of two people. Thanks for the review!

phoenix-feather373- Thank you for your review! Like I've told others, Ginger is comprised of two people. That's the only clue I'm enclosing in my chapters. The other major hint I will disclose to those that are the first to answer my challenges. I'll have another one soon, so be on the look-out for the author note at the beginning of each chapter. That's where I'll post them. At any rate, thank you for your review!

jayley- I didn't mean to make the hint difficult. I swear I didn't. But, I promise that the normal structure of a poem and the common grammar of a poem are vital to the hint, especially with caps and stanzas. It did come out in stanzas (parts) of four lines, correct? If it didn't it should be that way until the part where it changes to non capped lines. Then, the first non-capped line should stand alone and then stanzas of four from then on. I hope that helps. I can't tell you anymore without revealing the way to find the answer to the question on everyone's mind. And the fact that Ginny knew about Cinderella isn't significant to the story; it was just a random saying from her. Thanks for the review!

shannyauburn- Thank you so much for your review on this chapter and the last chapter! I love writing conversations/dialogue between two characters, and Harry & Dumbledore are fun to write. I think that's why there are so many of those. I should start writing more dialogue between other characters, though, before I completely forget about certain characters that will prove important to the rest of the story! Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

nandhp- Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it! I'm overjoyed to see so many people responding to this story and supporting this endeavor! What I really like is now that part I is completed, I'm getting good reviews on pt. II since readers of this part truly enjoy the story. It makes life much easier and it makes it easier to write without wondering what reviewers will say! As always, thanks for the reviews and for supporting my series!

iceprincess421- I'm glad you like the idea of the killing curse in another language. I certainly enjoyed it myself when I started plotting it out. I already have the curse, the explanation, and the rest of the story planned around it! I can't wait to write it! I know how difficult it can be to come up with a great idea for a story and how it can feel when you think your idea is dumb. But no idea is ever bad. Honestly, I personally thought this series (LWTG) wasn't that great when I first started writing it. I just started writing it to see if I had a knack for writing that readers would enjoy somewhat. Reviews like yours motivate me and keep me on my computer until all hours of the morning while I punch out another chapter. So, thank you for inspiring me!

outkast angel- Thank you so much for your review! It's great to see so many people interested in my little spin off of the Harry Potter world! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope to see your name more often among my reviewers! It's nice to see a new "face" among the others, although I do love all of my reviewers! I hope you enjoy the rest of the series!

**Favorite Story (new)  
**outkast angel

**Story Alert (new)  
**outkast angel, Queenofwitches, TONE33

**Favorite Author (new)**  
outkast angel

As always, thanks for everyone's support in this series! MALD


	6. Owls and Explanations

**Disclaimer: **If it belonged to me, I would be publishing it with a known house, like Scholastic. But, alas! All I own is the computer I wrote it on!

**A/N:** Okay, I know I said these would only be for hints and challenges. But I just wanted to apologize for getting this out so late today! I (yet again) slept through my alarm this morning and woke up four hours later than I had intended to. Luckily, I didn't have to be to work until this afternoon. But I had planned to get up early so I could post this chapter and get some writing done before work. Alas! I now have to get it done plus some editing to someone else's work (no, I'm not a beta; I'm a private tutor). Anyway, thanks for being patient! MALD

Chapter 6- Owls and Explanations

Harry was startled awake early the next morning by someone's screams in the hall outside his bedroom door. Immediately, he jumped out of his bed, pushed his glasses on, and raced to his door before yanking it open only to find an ecstatic Ginny racing toward him.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, "My O.W.L. results are in!" Harry smiled at her and nodded.

"How did you do?" he asked.

"I got five O's, three E's, and one A!" she announced as she smiled at him and hugged him. Harry let go of her and chuckled.

"That's great, Ginny," he started, "Let's go get some breakfast and you can tell me all about your results and what you want to take next year." Together, the two teens bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen where they found Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger sitting down to breakfast.

"Good morning, you two," Mrs. Weasley announced, "Ginny, congratulations on your results."

"Thanks, Mum," Ginny replied as she and Harry sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley set plates of eggs before them.

"So," Hermione began as she sipped her tea, "Have you decided what classes you will continue next year?" Ginny thought for a moment as she chewed on a mouthful of eggs until she swallowed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I want to continue Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration," she started, "But after Professor Crudus, I don't know if I want to continue Potions. And I liked Muggle Studies, but I think I get enough of it from Dad to not take the class. And I liked Herbology, but not enough to keep taking it. Care of Magical Creatures is…erm…interesting, but I want to drop it since some of the creatures are a little too dangerous for my taste."

"So, why not sign up for Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration to start with," Hermione remarked, "And you should take Potions. Even though Professor Crudus was difficult, you must remember that he nearly performed the Crucatius Curse on Harry in front of everyone. I doubt that Professor Dumbledore would hire him again." Mrs. Granger's eyebrows shot up as she looked at Harry.

"He tried to use that-that-"

"Crucatius Curse," Hermione filled in as she took a sip of her tea again.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mrs. Granger continued, "He tried to use that curse on you?"

"In front of the school, too," Ginny remarked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Why?" Mrs. Granger questioned in shock.

"Because he played jokes and pranks on the Slytherin house all year long because of his Auror Training lessons," Ron explained, "Professor Dumbledore requested that Harry play pranks all year long and get in trouble so he could get detention with Professor McGonagall. But the detentions were actually just covers so he could go to his Auror Training every week. Professor Dumbledore didn't tell anyone what was going on because it was all for the Order, so Professor Crudus—who was the head of the Slytherin house last year—didn't know Harry was doing all of it on Dumbledore's orders. On the last day of school, Crudus snapped and almost cursed Harry. But Dumbledore stopped him." Ron shoveled in a bite of his eggs as Mrs. Granger stared at him in surprise. Everyone else just ate their breakfasts without any shock showing on their morning faces.

"I wonder who will be the new Potions professor," Ron continued with a full mouth, "And the new Slytherin head."

"Ron," Hermione snapped, "Swallow your food before you speak."

"I don't know," Ginny started as she ate a bite of her eggs, "But it definitely won't be Crudus again. Dumbledore would never be so stupid to hire someone like that again."

"What about Snape?" Ron piped in.

"Snape was much better than Crudus," Ginny remarked, "He was a member of the Order."

"What's this order you keep mentioning?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Hermione started explaining, "It was designed years before to fight against Voldemort during his first reign in the magical world. When he disappeared the first time, the Order ceased its operations against him. Two years ago, when he came back from the dead, the Order was reorganized to fight against him again. We're in the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix right now." Mrs. Granger opened her eyes wide and looked at Hermione.

"This place is Headquarters for an army-like group of people?" she questioned as everyone nodded, "And you're all members of this Order?"

"Mrs. Weasley is," Hermione started, "along with Professor Dumbledore and the other adults that come in every now and again. But, the four of us aren't members. You can't join until you come of age and are out of school."

"Pity we can't join when we come of age because we're in school. Sometimes I think Fred and George did the right thing when they dropped out and joined," Ron commented sadly as Ginny nodded. Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Thank goodness you won't come of age until next September," she remarked as she ran a hand over her daughter's bushy hair.

"Actually, Jane," Mrs. Weasley remarked as she joined them at the table, "Hermione came of age last September. In the wizarding world, a person comes of age at seventeen. If it weren't for the school rule, Hermione could join the Order if she wanted to." Mrs. Granger turned from Mrs. Weasley to Hermione and stared at her in shock.

"Tell me you aren't thinking of joining this Order," she remarked in a stressed tone.

"Not yet," Hermione stated, "If I were to join, I would like to be behind the scenes working on documents and books rather than fighting in the front lines. I think it would be best for me to work from the Headquarters rather than be in the field." Mrs. Granger closed her eyes and sighed before opening them and forcing a smile on her face.

"Whatever you choose to do is fine with me," Mrs. Granger commented, "You know your father and I support whatever decisions you make. But don't give up your education for this effort." Hermione gave her mother a confused look and shook her head.

"Of course not, mother," Hermione began, "I enjoy school too much to quit because of some codger like Voldemort. Besides, I could be more useful with my education than without it." Mrs. Granger sighed with relief as she placed her hand on her chest and leaned back in her chair as though she were calm now that she was aware her daughter wouldn't do something so stupid. Harry forced a smile off his face as he turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum," he began, "Has my aunt come down yet?" Mrs. Weasley forced a smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Not yet," Mrs. Weasley answered, "Your uncle and cousin left earlier for something, but they didn't mention where they were going. I was about to send some breakfast up to her, but you can do it if you would like." Harry nodded as Mrs. Weasley stood from the table, but Harry rose from his seat and shook his head at her.

"It's alright, Mum," he started, "I know how she likes her morning tea and her breakfast. I should after living with her for years. I'll get it ready." Mrs. Weasley smiled affectionately as Harry began to prepare his aunt's breakfast for her.

"I'm confused," Mrs. Granger started as she looked from Harry to Mrs. Weasley, "Is Harry your son? Or is he just a close friend of the family? Hermione has mentioned him before, but I'm confused as to why he's here. Was his house attacked too?"

"Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived," Hermione explained to her mother, "He's going to save us all from Voldemort, with the Order's help of course. Harry's parents were killed years ago by Voldemort, so he's lived with his aunt and uncle since their deaths. During our third year, Harry's godfather was found. But Harry couldn't live with him because Sirius—his godfather—was a convict, even though Sirius was innocent. During our fifth year, Sirius was killed in a battle. In his will, he named the Weasley's as Harry's new guardians. That's why he calls Mrs. Weasley 'Mum'. He also owns the Headquarters." Mrs. Granger's eyes shot up to Harry in surprise as he chuckled and shook his head. He picked up the tray from the counter for his aunt and headed for the door.

"I'll be back shortly," he remarked as he left the room and headed for the staircase and carefully took it up to the second floor. Quietly, he tapped on the door to his aunt and uncle's room. Behind it, he heard his aunt shuffle around slightly and sniffle a little. Suddenly, the door opened and Harry was faced by his aunt, whose eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She opened them wide as she stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and set the tray on the desk before turning to her and offering her a small smile.

"I thought you would be hungry," he remarked, "so I though I would bring you some breakfast."

"Thank you, Harry," she replied in a small voice as he nodded and started the door, "Wait, Harry. Please stay. I know you have a lot of questions for me." Harry kept his back to her as he closed his eyes and fought his anger down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he quietly questioned, "Why didn't you tell me you were a witch? That you were one of mine?" He turned back to her and saw her shakily sit on the edge of her bed and motion to the chair. He slowly crossed the room and sat down, never taking his eyes from her.

"I wanted to tell you," she started, "But I was afraid that you would say something in front of Vernon about it."

"Don't you realize how much it would've helped me to have known that I wasn't the only one in your house?" he continued, his anger rising, "Don't you realize how alone I felt among your family?" She closed her eyes and sniffled.

"I know I made your life difficult, Harry," she announced, "And I apologize for that. I just- I was so afraid to admit that I was one. I didn't want to be one, especially after I lost my sister for being one. Please try to understand, Harry. Everything related to that world scared me because I had lost my sister to that world. Your mother—my sister—was my best friend. When she entered that world, she wrote me every day and told me how obnoxious, how rude, and how cruel the others were to her for being a muggleborn witch. I was scared of that. I was scared they would be the same way to me. I couldn't handle that ridicule, especially after all the rumors and pain the two of us had gone through during our childhood." Harry shook his head and scoffed.

"So you forced me to endure the same problems without ever comforting me about it," he remarked as she nodded and swallowed hard.

"I thought it would be best," she began, "I thought that by forcing you to see how cruel the world was to our kind you wouldn't want to join the magical world for fear they would treat you the same way they treated my sister." Harry rose and glared at her.

"Well, you were wrong," he stated with venom dripping from his words, "They treated me better than you did. They cared for me and welcomed me with open arms."

"I know, Harry," Aunt Petunia said quietly, "And I've hated myself since the summer after your first year when I realized how happy you were in that world. I envied you for having it easier than my sister ever had it in the magical world. I envied you for being happy in that world when my sister was miserable. And I was jealous of you for being so happy and being able to say you were magical. I was jealous of you because you didn't have to hide your talent like I did." Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So you treated me like a burden my whole life," he continued, "just because you were jealous of me. You made me feel like I was worthless and unloved from the time I first came to you until now just because you envied me for being accepted in the wizarding world." Petunia nodded and lowered her head.

"I know that I have no right to ask for it after the way I treated you," she started, "But I hope one day you will be able to forgive me for the mistakes I've made with you. And I hope you will one day come to me for help or to talk. I will be there for you from now on." Harry sighed and started for the door again.

"I don't know if I will ever be able to have a loving relationship with you," he stated, "But maybe one day I will be able to forgive you for what happened. It may take some time, but we will have to see."

"Thank you, Harry," she whispered as he left the room. He wandered back downstairs and walked into the parlor to avoid the rest of the house in the kitchen. He needed to think, especially after talking with his aunt. He sat down in front of the empty and cold fireplace, feeling the same way inside, and stared at the black grate in silence for awhile.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" he heard a young male voice call from the back corner. He turned quickly to find Dudley slowly starting toward him. He watched carefully as Dudley sat down on the opposite side of him on the leather couch and stare at the grate like Harry had just done.

"I thought you went with Uncle Vernon earlier," Harry responded as Dudley shrugged his shoulders and slumped forward.

"I decided not to go with him," Dudley answered, "I didn't want to leave Mum by herself."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as Dudley looked at him.

"Dad went on a vacation," Dudley announced sadly, "Actually, he said he needed time to think after what he found out about Mum. He said he couldn't stand to be around so many freaks." Harry nodded and stared at Dudley as he sighed and turned back to the cold fireplace. Harry turned back to the fireplace and stared at it again, both listening to the silence and letting it pass for awhile.

"I wonder if I'm one of them now," Dudley remarked quietly after a few quiet moments.

"One of what?"

"You know," Dudley explained, "One of your kind. A wizard. Magical." Harry thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"No, you would know if you were one of them," Harry started.

"How?" Dudley pressed as he looked at Harry, "How did you know you were one of them? How do you know if you're magical?" Harry sighed and leaned forward, thinking about the question.

"Have strange things ever happened around you that you had thought of doing, and you can't explain them?" he remarked.

"There are a few things," Dudley stated, "Like boxing. I wanted to be a boxer, but I knew I had to beat the competition. The day before tryouts, the head boxer—the one everyone was sure would make the team—became ill and I beat him in a round." Harry sighed and thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think that would make you a wizard," Harry started, "There are things about you I know that prove you aren't one."

"Like what?" Dudley pressed.

"Just before my fifth year at my school," Harry started, "We were walking back to the house on Privet Drive when we were attacked by Dementors—even creatures in the wizarding world. You didn't see them, but you felt them. Muggles can feel them, but they can't see them, whereas wizards and witches can see them." Dudley glanced at Harry nervously and twitched in his seat.

"But," he began quietly, "I did see something." Harry's eyes shot to Dudley in surprise as Dudley shifted his weight a little.

"Well, what did you see?" Harry inquired as Dudley sighed.

"I saw a big black cloak, and then everything went dark," Dudley explained as he shivered, "And I heard Mum crying and Dad yelling. I heard Dad yelling at you for my death, and Mum crying over my lifeless body." Harry leaned closer to his cousin, intrigued about his vision.

"When you say you saw a big black cloak," Harry pressed, "What do you mean? Was it in the alley?"

"Yes."

"What did it look like?" he continued to press, "Describe it completely." Dudley studied the grate again for a moment as he brought back his memory. He closed his eyes and sighed, his face flexing while he concentrated.

"I saw it right after you said to watch out," Dudley detailed, "It was large and mangled. It floated above the ground. I saw its hands grasp my shoulders at one point. They were decayed and disgusting. And garish. It scared me. I thought I was dying when it touched me. I kept hearing Mum's cries and Dad's yells as it came closer to me." Harry nodded and shivered at his own memories of the Dementors before looking back at his cousin and shrugging.

"I think, Dudley," he began, "that you do have magic in you." Dudley slumped forward again and sighed heavily.

"Then why did I never get a letter from Hogwarts?" he asked as Harry shrugged.

"That, Mr. Dursley," Professor Dumbledore announced from behind them, "would be because of my promise to your mother. Your letter came before Harry's letter. Your mother sent it back with a letter asking that we remove you from the list, for if one came for you then your father would know she was a witch, too. I upheld her request and had your name removed from our list of new students before Harry's letter was sent."

"But, what about me?" Harry began, "If she asked for Dudley's letter to cease, why did mine continue? Surely she would've asked for my letters to cease as well." Professor Dumbledore nodded with a smile as Harry stared at him.

"She did request your name be removed from our list," Professor Dumbledore stated, "But I refused her request. I knew you were important to the wizarding world, and I knew your parent's would have never stood by without their son being in our world if he were a wizard." Harry nodded as he stared at the fireplace again.

"What's going to happen to me?" Dudley questioned, "Will I have to be in your world now?" Professor Dumbledore sighed and smiled at Dudley.

"Only if you wish to," he responded, "You and your mother may be tutored privately if you wish. You can join the magical world if it is your wish. No one can force you to. You may stay in the muggle world and go on as though our world doesn't exist. It's your choice, and it's left to you. Should you choose to join the wizarding world, you should contact someone from the Order. They can help you prepare for tutoring and lessons." Dudley nodded and turned back to the fireplace.

"I shall leave you two now," the wise wizard announced, "I have much to do today. Harry, remember your lessons later today." Harry nodded and watched his mentor leave the room, wondering what other secrets of his life had been kept from him.

**A/N: **So, how you like knowing Dudley is a wizard, too? I know it seems a little far-fetched, but I thought I could fit it in. Before anyone complains that I can't do that, let me explain how I can. In OotP after the Dementors go after Dudley, he says Harry's doing something to him. But it's never revealed what Dudley thinks is going on. So, I figured Dudley thought Harry used his wand to send Dementors at Dudley. Since Dudley knows nothing about the wizarding world, he figured Harry conjured the Dementors to attack Dudley. That's why I did that. So, there's my explanation of how Harry discovers Dudley is a wizard, too. Thanks for reading! And here are my usual thank you's!

**Reviews  
**Mikee- I hope you recieved my last message! I wish ffnet would fix the problem, but our way is working great, at least for my side. I like doing personal messages. I don't know why, though. At any rate,hope all's well that ends well and (as always) thanks for the review!

Lovegood Loves Good- I'm only going to say that you'll have to wait for the secret to be revealed as to who Ginger is. It's something very strange, but the explanation will make sense and shed light on the situation. At any rate, thank you for the review! I always appreciate it!

nandhp- Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story so far! It was a long one for me, but I really have enjoyed writing it and I always love hearing from people who read it! Thanks again!

iceprincess421- Thank you for the compliment on my ideas! I've always wondered if Petunia was a witch but never said anything to anyone about it. I figured it would fit well in the story since most muggleborns have siblings that are also magical (Creeveys, etc.). I've always wondered why Lily was but Petunia wasn't. So, I decided to add it in. As for the outline for this story, it's not that long, but it details the thoughts in my head for me so I can remember at a later date. My next story (undecided title at the time) is getting longer and longer in outline form right now, and it's not that far into it. I also have information saved in my computer for each story that would prove detrimental if I lost any of it! Thanks for the review!

jayley- Thank you for the review! I know it's odd that Petunia's a witch, but I hope the explanation was helpful as to why she's a witch and has kept it a secret for so long. If not, I promise there's more coming. As to Hermione being quiet, it was because her family had been attacked. Before, her family's been kept out of the war and has known nothing (or hardly anything) about the war. It was just a shock that her family got involved in the war like that for just being muggles. I hope that helps with the reason why she was so quiet. Incidentally, how are you getting along with the hint?

**Favorite Story (new)**  
we9ge

**Story Alert (new)  
**Fantastic-Fox

**Favorite Author (new)**  
amberteal

**Author Alert (new)**  
Gord

As always, thank you to all who have shown their appreciation for this story and its prequel! MALD


	7. Unbelievable

**Disclaimer:** My name is not JKR, I do not own Harry Potter, and I don't own a BMW or a Jaguar. I'm just a measly fan who's trying to play off someone else's work before publishing my own. I hope you read my original stuff someday…

**A/N: **It's game time! Alright, here are the rules for all challenges: (1) The **FIRST **person to answer correctly (via pming me or reviewing) will get the hint; (2) If you have already answered correctly and have gotten a hint from me, I will begin to make small ones for you (meaning you can enter as many times as you wish); and (3) have fun! That's the point of these challenges: to have fun! Okay, the challenge for this game: In _Long Way to Go: Part One_, Professor Crudus's full name was Gawain Crudus. Correctly reveal what his name means (translated) and you win! Happy hunting!

Chapter 7- Unbelievable

Harry woke up the next day to a slight tap on his window. He shoved his glasses on before reaching the window to let an official looking owl in. The owl stuck out its leg for Harry as he removed the letter, after which it left through the still open window. Harry watched it for a moment before looking back at the letter, noticing for the first time that it bore the Ministry of Magic's seal. His heart leapt into his throat as he slowly opened the letter and read it carefully.

_Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,_

_According to the Ministry of Magic records, you will turn of age in the Wizarding World today, 31 July 1996. In order to receive your wizard's license, you must come into the Ministry's Department of Records by no later than 31 August 1996. We look forward to seeing you in our office. _

As a second notice, our records indicate that you are due to test for your Apparition license on 31 July 1996 at 9:00 a.m., London time. We look forward to seeing you there and wish you the best of luck on your test.

_Sincerely,_

_Michael McMillan_

_Department of Records_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry smiled and decided to get dressed for the day, eager to test for his apparition license. Although he had just barely managed a successful apparition the day before, he was confident that he would receive his license on his birthday. After dressing, he bound down the stairs of Gimmauld Place and hurried to the kitchen where he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley having a cup of tea with Lupin, Moody, and Tonks.

"Good morning, Harry," Mrs. Weasley announced with a smile as she stood from the table and gave him a bone-crushing hug, "Happy Birthday." Harry smiled at her when she pulled apart and sat down with her.

"Thank you," he responded as she loaded a plate up for him.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley began, "We'll leave for the Ministry soon so you can test for your license." Harry nodded and looked to Mr. Weasley before giving him a confused look.

"Will you bring me back here afterward?" Harry questioned before noticing Mr. Weasley smile at him.

"No," he answered, "We're confident that you'll pass your test. All you have to do is apparate back to the kitchen when you pass." Harry nodded and returned to his breakfast, barely picking at it for a few minutes until Mr. Weasley rose from the table.

"Well, we best be off," Mr. Weasley announced as Harry jumped from the table and looked at everyone else. They all smiled at him and nodded as Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a big hug.

"Good luck, Harry," she whispered as she let go of him. Harry nodded and followed Mr. Weasley out through the floo, eager and nervous of what the morning would bring.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry arrived in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place with a pop and a large grin on his face, scaring Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the inhabitants as they ate their breakfast a couple of hours later. Ron and Ginny rose from the table with smiles on their faces as they rushed to him.

"You got your apparition license," Ginny said as she and Ron gave Harry a hug. Harry pulled away and grinned as he held out his two licenses for magic and for apparating.

"Oh, congratulations, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley announced as she pulled him into a big hug.

"Thanks, Mum," Harry responded as she let go.

"Why don't the three of you go into the parlor for now," Mrs. Weasley ordered kindly as she looked to the others, "We'll call you in if the mail should come." Harry followed Ron and Ginny out of the kitchen, eager to talk to them. As they entered the room, Harry looked to the others before noticing that Ginny was unusually quiet when Ron brought it up in the darkened room.

"Ginny," Ron started during the game, "What's wrong with you?" Harry looked up from his game and at the youngest Weasley while she shrugged and forced a smile on her face that looked more like a grimace.

"I'm just worried about school next year," she stated, "And I've been thinking about Dean since the attack on Hermione's home." Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Why worry about him," Ron started, "when he and his 'friends' nearly killed our best friend?" Ginny glared at him as she stood from her seat.

"Ronald!" she began to rant, "I know that he attacked our friend, but I've been thinking that we could've saved him somehow."

"Not me," Ron remarked, "I say he got what he deserved. He should've watched out before joining the likes of You-Know-Who."

"Ginny's right," Hermione said from the doorway as she joined them in the room, "We probably could've saved him somehow."

"What difference does it make, 'Mione?" Ron began, "He chose that side without thinking of the consequences. If he didn't want to be one of them—if he didn't want to attack those he was friends with—he shouldn't have joined the wrong side." Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head before turning to the others.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she remarked as she smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded.

"Have our school letters come in yet?" she questioned as she looked at them in confusion.

"Not yet," Ginny gave in a depressed tone, "But, Professor Dumbledore did mention they would be a little late this year due to having to find a new professor." Hermione's eyes shot to Ginny's face as she stared at her in fear.

"That means that Professor Crudus is returning," she breathlessly announced.

"How do you know that?" Ron blurted out. Hermione rolled here eyes and scoffed as she looked at Ron.

"Oh, honestly Ronald!" she explained, "If Professor Dumbledore said that he only had to hire one person, that would mean that Professor Crudus is retuning since we lost our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor last year. Since we already knew about needing that professor, that could only mean that he couldn't find a replacement for the Potions professor and that he had no choice but to keep Professor Crudus on as the Potions professor." Harry nodded and sighed deeply.

"Why didn't we drop Potions last year?" Ron asked as he shook his head and slumped forward.

"Because you knew you needed it for Auror Training," Hermione answered.

"What's Potions?" Dudley called from the door of the parlor. Harry turned to his cousin and motioned him over with a smile. Dudley slowly made his way to the group as the others eyed him warily.

"Potions is a class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry answered, "Me, 'Mione, and Ron are in the same class. Ginny's a year below us at Hogwarts."

"I don't believe we've met," Hermione started as Dudley slowly approached the group, "I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" Dudley looked to Harry in fear as Harry forced back a grin before both boys looked at the bushy-haired girl again.

"Hermione, this is my cousin, Dudley," Harry remarked, "My aunt and uncle are here, too. We had to leave Privet Drive last month due to the attacks. So, they're staying here since Privet Drive isn't safe anymore." Hermione nodded and eyed Dudley for a moment while the rest of the group fought back grins. Just before Hermione said something, Lupin walked into the room. All eyes turned to him as he approached the group with envelopes bearing their names on them.

"Your school letters have arrived," he announced as he held them out to the group. Ginny took the letters from the worn werewolf and passed them out, allowing everyone to open their letters.

"What new books do we need this year?" Harry asked as he read his letter.

"Just one new book," Ron responded as he looked over his letter, "_A Wizard's Guide to Dark Forces_ for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I wonder who the new professor is." Just then, Hermione let out a squeal of delight; everyone turned to her as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked as she finally noticed the rest of the group again.

"I made Head Girl!" she announced proudly as she held out the shiny silver badge for the rest of the group.

"Of course you did!" Ginny remarked as she hugged Hermione while being pushed by her older brother so he could hug the bookworm. Harry grinned at her as Hermione smiled at him.

"Did you make Head Boy, Harry?" she asked excitedly as Harry remembered the envelope in his hands. He opened the envelope and reached into it only to pull out his usual letters from Professor McGonagall. He shook his head and shrugged as Hermione frowned and turned to Ron.

"Did you get it, Ron?" she questioned as Ron tore into his envelope and searched through it. His brow furrowed as he looked back at Hermione.

"No," he remarked as Hermione stared at the blank wall before her face turned white with fright.

"Oh, no!" she started, "I hope this doesn't mean that Draco is the Head Boy!" Harry and Ron frowned as Ginny sat Hermione down.

"Now, we don't know who it could be," Ginny began, "For all we know it could be Ernie Macmillan or Neville." Hermione looked at Ginny for a moment before laughing.

"Please, Ginny," Hermione began, "Why would Professor Dumbledore make Neville Head Boy?" Ginny sat up straight and frowned at Hermione.

"While Neville may not be the smartest or bravest student at Hogwarts, he is the most kind," Ginny began, "I thought that you, of all people, would remember that he is one of our friends and one of the most loyal friends we have." Hermione looked taken aback as Ginny rose from her seat and walked toward the door.

"If you'll excuse me," she replied in a cold tone, "I have to send my letter back to Professor McGonagall." She left the room in a dead silence as Harry looked to his friends to see them wearing identical looks of shock.

"What was that about?" Ron questioned as Hermione looked at him.

"Ron," she asked, "Has Ginny ever said anything about Neville before? Does she maybe like him?" Ron's face changed from shock to confusion as he shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he responded as Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"You may remember that young Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom did become friends after they went to the Yule Ball together during your fourth year," the weary werewolf remarked from behind them, "I believe that's why she defended him to you." Hermione's mouth opened wide with surprise but no sound came out; Harry realized that they had all forgotten about Ginny's first date with Neville.

"Harry," Professor Lupin announced, bringing all three teens back to reality, "I believe Mrs. Weasley is planning a party for your birthday. It would be best if the three of you prepared for your guests." Harry nodded as the last Marauder left the parlor before he looked at the rest.

"I guess we should prepare for 'your guests', Harry," Ron remarked, "I wonder who's coming." As they rose and walked toward the door, Hermione scoffed.

"It's obviously going to be the Order members that can make it," Hermione began as she and Ron started out of the door, "Honestly, Ronald!"

"Harry," a voice called from the room, drawing him back into it. Harry turned to the room and found his eyes settling on his large cousin. Dudley smiled a small and shy smile as he nervously scratched his chin.

"Erm, happy birthday," Dudley remarked as Harry's eyes grew with shock.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" he asked as he stepped into the room a little more.

"Well, we did grow up in the same house."

"Yes, but we never celebrated my birthday." Again, Dudley scratched his chin nervously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well," Dudley began, "after what happened to me on your eleventh birthday—you know, the…t-tail incident—it was a difficult day to forget. I've remembered your birthday ever since." He chuckled nervously as Harry broke into a small grin, remembering the day when Hagrid tried to turn Dudley into a pig but only managed to give him a tail. It was the first day of his new life. His better life. A life filled with love and his parents, even though his parents had died before he really got to know them. He looked back at his cousin and smiled.

"Thanks, Dudley," he responded as he walked to the door again, "I hope to see you at the party later on." Dudley nodded and Harry waved goodbye, wondering what else the day would bring.

**A/N: **I wonder what else the day will bring to Harry… -snickers- Only I know…hee hee. Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry it was so short, but I had to fix parts of it and I realized that I had to cut out large sections so it would match what I already had in the previous chapters. And now, for my usual thank yous and responses! MALD

**Reviews  
**Mikee- Did you receive my reply to your last message? I emailed you, but I'm not sure if it went through. Let me know if it did, however, since I saved my reply. Hope to hear from you soon!

iceprincess421- Thank you for the review! I know what you mean about Dudley being a wizard. It's a little far-fetched, but I figured that he did to Harry what Petunia did to Lily: tortured because they couldn't admit what they were. I have more surprises up my (metaphorical) sleeve, so stay tuned! As always, thanks for sticking with it!

SpeechlessQuestion- I figured people would understand why I did what I did to Petunia and Dudley. However, Vernon is another story. Let's just say you'll discover Vernon's reaction (or more of it) in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to read!

jayley- I have to say, you do know how to make me laugh the most. Some things have been explained and some things will never be explained because I'm not sure they are relevant to the story. Harry and Petunia may keep in touch, but Dudley and Harry (most likely) might not. When I'm through with the series, I may write a ficlet as an epilogue of sorts to explain the aftermath of everything and wrap it up. But as of right now, I'm not sure where the Petunia and Dursley thing will go after I move them to their next destination. I do hope you continue to read, though, as I promise that it will be good. Thanks for reviewing!

Lord Leon Towasoki- I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the story! I was torn on making Dudley a wizard because I figured it would be a little far-fetched. But I like the change it's making in the story. Though Harry now knows that other witches and wizards exist in his family, it will not dramatically change his relationship with them nor will it dramatically change who they are. Aside from Dudley in this chapter. Really, I designed it this way (Dudley being nice) because Dudley realized that he was surrounded by magic and could be pranked if he was mean. Anyway, thanks for the review!

phoenix-feather373- I'm glad you are enjoying the story! I haven't read any fics in which Dudley is a wizard, but I've read a couple that had Petunia as a witch and I liked the idea. I just didn't like how drastic things changed after the truth was revealed. People always have Harry and Petunia immediately build a great relationship off of the news, and it makes the story a little difficult to believe. Although I am aware it's fanfiction for a reason, I still like to remain in character and WIP (or as much as possible). If Harry and Petunia are going to have a great relationship between them, it's going to take time. Anyway, thank you for the review and for the guess on who is involved in the Ginger scandal!

nandhp- I'm glad you like the chapter and the story so far! I'm really enjoying it myself, even though I know the ending and how it goes. I've actually caught myself rereading part one, but it's mainly been to remind myself of details from the first part so as to stick with them. I hope you continue to read and respond to the story!

gothica122- Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed the first part! This story has been my baby from the beginning and I've worked hard to keep it consistent with the books (as well as the different parts I've written). It's difficult to keep it all together since I've made some slight changes to my outline that have caused a small domino effect, but things should be cleared up soon. My muse decided to take a summer vacation after dropping a few ideas in my lap, but it returned and things are smoothing out now. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

clt- I'm glad to hear that my story line makes sense to someone other than myself. I was worried people would read this part and think "Are you kidding me?". But, it looks like it's going well, and the plot is thickening. Trust me, it thickens even more after this, especially in a few more chapters after everyone returns to school. Let's just say the DADA professor will help Harry out more than anyone thinks and that their intentions were encouraged by the headmaster. I promise that will make sense by the end of this part. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

shannyauburn- I know how tricky ffnet can be with reviews, so I completely understand what happened with the last chapter. I've personally experienced troubles getting reviews to go through on several stories I've read. I'm happy to hear that you like the story so far! It's been an interesting trip writing it and posting it. Aside from letting me know people might actually enjoy reading what I write, it's given me encouragement to write my own series in the future. It's also given me a lot of ideas and inspiration to write other HP fanfic series. I have a few cooked up and outlines going on them already! But, I want to get through LWTG before I start writing anymore so that I don't send this one on haitus. I'm enjoying this series a lot, and I can't wait to finish it with a smile! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll continue to read other fanfics in the future (when they get started, of course)!

**Favorite Story (new)**  
emilyofnewmoonfarm, gothica122

**Story Alert (new)**  
emilyofnewmoonfarm, gothica122

**Favorite Author (new)**  
gothica122

As always, thank you to the new people and the continued ones that have been there for me! Without all of you,I would just twiddle my thumbs all day and feel like an idiot over my writing. Thanks for being there and for supporting me! MALD


	8. Surprises, pt II

**Disclaimer:** Yep, it belongs to me! And so does the White House, and the Eiffel Tower, and the island of Sumatra, not to mention the Starbuck's Corporation. And my name is Danielle Steel! Okay, if you seriously believed any of that, then you have worse issues than I do! In all honesty, I don't own any of it. So don't sue me because I'm not making anything off of this!

**A/N**- Was the challenge that difficult? Oh boy! Well, I'll make it easier. The name "Crudus" means something in another language. Tell me what it means and you get the hint. And the hint, while part of it has been revealed by moi before, is something that no one has been able to figure out yet. Anyway, the first person to tell me what "Crudus" means gets the hint. This challenge will continue until the next one pops up (which won't be for awhile). Happy hunting! Oh, and this is NOT a cry for reviews! You can pm me with the answer instead of reviewing. I respond to every review anyway, so reviewing will only cause a longer list of reviews and carpal tunnel syndrome before my time! Please, save me the pain and pm me the answer instead. J/k!

Chapter 8- Surprises, pt. II

Harry slowly walked down the staircase of the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, preparing himself for his party in the kitchen of the house. He waited outside the door to the kitchen for a moment to gather his senses and force a smile on his face. Slowly, he entered the room to see it decorated in red and gold banners and full of Order members as well as some school friends.

"Happy birthday, Harry," they called out as he entered the room and waved, walking straight to his friends, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Hermione stated as Harry nodded to her. She gave him a funny look and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," she began, "come on! It's your birthday." She dropped her hand and he looked at the rest of the group before noticing Neville with a large smile on his face.

"Hi, Neville!" he started, "Happy birthday! I know it was yesterday, but happy birthday anyway. How has your summer been?" Neville beamed at Harry as he shifted from one foot to the other.

"It's been great!" Neville explained to the group as Mrs. Weasley handed them each a butterbeer, "I got the best birthday gift today anyway."

"And what's that, Neville?" Harry asked before he and the rest took a sip of their butterbeers.

"I made Head Boy!" Neville exclaimed as Hermione choked on her butterbeer, her eyes bugging in surprise. Harry looked at Neville in shock before noticing the rest of the group looking at Neville in awe except for Luna, who looked usually and mildly interested.

"You're joking," Hermione responded as Neville shook his head, a large grin still plastered on his face.

"No. Why would I joke about it? Here," Neville answered as he pulled out the shiny gold badge from his pocket and flashed it for the rest of the group to see. Harry recognized the badge immediately as the one Percy Weasley had during their third year when Percy became Head Boy at Hogwarts. Harry looked up at Neville and smiled.

"Congratulations, Neville," he remarked as the rest of the group nodded except for Hermione, whose face was red and her large brown eyes bugged out of her face.

"Excuse me," she announced quietly, "I need to visit the powder room."

"Watch out for snorkeling cacklers," Luna called out as Hermione left the group quickly, "They tend to hide in women's powder until they latch on to the skin and listen to your thoughts." Harry and the rest of the group looked at Luna oddly as Ginny snickered behind her hand.

"Congratulations, Neville," she remarked as she hugged Neville, "I always knew you would rise to greatness, like Professor Dumbledore said once." Neville turned red with embarrassment as Harry felt a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Harry," Mad Eye Moody announced, "I think Mrs. Weasley would like to have you open your gifts now. Come on." Harry and the gang followed Mad Eye Moody to the table where they found a large pile of neatly wrapped gifts waiting for Harry. Harry smiled with embarrassment as he pulled the gifts one by one to himself, watched by the entire room. He smiled when he read the spines from a set of advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts books from various members of the Order. He chuckled at the new set of dueling robes from Tonks and Remus Lupin, remembering that his dueling lessons would begin soon. He smiled proudly when he looked through the new set of school clothes from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thanking them for their help and support. Ron, who gave him replacements for his broom service kit, blushed when Harry thanked him.

From Hermione and her parents, Harry received a new homework planner and sugarless candy; Harry chuckled and smiled at Hermione before picking up Fred and George's gift. Just before he opened it, a loud bang resonated through the room. Everyone laughed—except for Mrs. Weasley, who scowled at her two troublemaking sons—when they realized it was from their gift of jokes and pranks from their store. Harry picked up the last gift from Ginny and smiled as he noticed it was a new watch with a heavy black leather band.

"I figured you could use a new watch," she whispered from his side, "since you haven't worn one after your fourth year. I saw this one recently in a Witch Weekly ad, and I thought of you. If you look closely, you can see a snitch flying over the seconds." Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Ginny," he replied, "It's fantastic." He put it on just as Professor Dumbledore approached him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he started, "now that we are finished with that, let us all enjoy the wonderful cake that Mrs. Weasley has prepared for us." At once, people began to mill over to the cake as Mrs. Weasley sliced it up for everyone. Professor Dumbledore held Harry back and smiled down on him once everyone had left the two alone.

"Harry," he ordered quietly, "if you'll come with me. I have yet to give you your gift." Harry began to decline—wanting to say that it wasn't necessary for his mentor to get him something—when Professor Dumbledore said something that peaked Harry's interest.

"It isn't from me but from people who felt it necessary to leave this with me until you came of age," he announced as he led Harry out of the kitchen and into the study. There, they were met by a goblin Harry recognized as Griphook from his first visit to Gringott's years before. Professor Dumbledore led Harry to one of the large brown leather back armchairs and they sat down before the goblin at the table.

"Is it time, Professor Dumbledore?" Griphook asked as the wise wizard closed his eyes and nodded. Harry looked back at Griphook as he carefully opened an aged envelope and unfolded the stiff parchment inside. He cleared his throat and straightened his glasses before peering at Harry and Professor Dumbledore and back to the parchment.

"'The following document transcribes the last will and testament for Mr. James Charlus Potter and Mrs. Lily Anne Evans-Potter'," Griphook started as Harry held his breath in fear and remembrance. Harry was shocked that his parents had a will in the first place, thinking that his vault at Gringott's was all that was there. Griphook leaned on the desk and began to read once again.

"'We hereby bequeath one quarter of the funds within the Potter Family Vault to a separate school account for Mr. Harry James Potter for his years of education,'" Griphook read, "'The rest of the funds within the Potter Family Vault are to remain untouched until Mr. Harry J. Potter comes of age in the wizarding world, or at seventeen, at which time the Potter Family Vault at Gringott's Wizarding Bank will be accessible." Harry's eyes grew wide with surprise and confusion at the news within the will. He opened his mouth to question the wording, but Professor Dumbledore held a hand out; Harry turned to him and looked at his mentor in confusion.

"There's more, Harry," he remarked as he nodded to Griphook to continue. Griphook looked back down at the parchment and announced the next section.

"'We bequeath the following business partnerships under the Potter Family title to Mr. Harry J. Potter upon his completion of his education,'" Griphook continued, "'The notes and agreements for the following business partnerships can be located in a separate security box at Gringott's Wizarding Bank: one-half partnership for Gladrags Wizardwear, Incorporated; full ownership of Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade; one-half ownership of Obscurus Books in Diagon Alley;one-quarter ownership of Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley; and one-half ownership of The Apothecary in Diagon Alley. The funds and interest made from these businesses shall be placed in the Potter Family Vault at Gringott's Wizarding Bank as Mr. Harry J. Potter matures until he comes of age.'" Harry, quite shocked by the news, opened his mouth again to speak, but Griphook cleared his throat and glared at him. He closed his mouth and the goblin returned to the document.

"'We hereby bequeath Potter Manor, located at Number 10 Meamhair Lane, Godric's Hollow, to Mr. Harry J. Potter upon the day of his seventeenth birthday,'" Griphook finished, "'The keys to the Potter Family Vault, the Potter Family security box, and Potter Manor can be found within the enclosed letter to be given to Mr. Harry J. Potter on the night of his seventeenth birthday.'" With that, Griphook held out a thick envelope to Harry and Harry carefully took it with shaky hands. He stared at it for a moment, admiring the way his name looked in his parents' cursive. He was sure it was his mother's writing, for it looked more careful than his own handwriting.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore called out as the raven-haired boy traced the cursive carefully with a finger, "Griphook and I shall leave you to your gift. I shall wait for you in the parlor when you are done." Harry nodded, his eyes never leaving the envelope, as he heard the goblin and the wise wizard exit the room. Once they had left, Harry turned the envelope over and carefully sliced it open. In it, he found three envelopes, all addressed to him; the first contained the keys to his inheritance, so he set it aside. The second had similar writing on the front like the other envelope, so he knew it belonged to his mother. He stared at the two envelopes—one from each parent—and wondered which to open first. Finally, he set his father's down and carefully peeled open the letter from his mother.

_My dear sweet baby,_

_I know that by now you are an adult. If you are reading this, then your father and I left long ago since we decided to update our letters to you on the eve of your birthday. This is our second letter to you as you were born just one year ago. Professor Dumbledore informed us last year—just after you were born—that there was a traitor among the Order of the Phoenix and we would not be safe for long. Never fear, my sweet son, for we are prepared to leave._

_I know you will have many questions about us and the Potter family, not to mention your inheritance. It will come as a shock that we left you everything or that there was more to leave you, but it was necessary to set our will as such. It will be more understanding once you learn from Professor Dumbledore the reason why it was done this way. Should Professor Dumbledore no longer exist, visit his portrait at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It will be there and he will answer your questions at that time._

_There are many things I would love to tell you in this letter, but I'm afraid I would run out of paper before the end. Don't worry, though. Your father and I will have a portrait in the family manor for you to visit. _

_That will also be a surprise, I am sure. Yes, there is a family manor separate from our cottage in Godric's Hollow. We know that we will have to leave home soon and hide from the traitor. Yet we are still searching for them. Should it be revealed to you in your life who that person is, please have pity on their soul. They know not what they do and they will suffer with the memory forever._

_How I wish your father and I could've been there for you during your childhood. I wonder what it will be like. Will you be a sweet child? Will you be intelligent and do well in school? Will you love Quidditch like your father? Or will you favor books? I'm sure that you will be a wonderful child, full of happiness and joy. And though your heart will remain heavy with the loss of us, remember that we will always be there for you. We will always watch over you. Just close your eyes and we will be there._

_Harry, my sweet boy, I'm afraid that I must end this letter now. Your father and I must meet with Professor Dumbledore immediately. There has been another attack and You-Know-Who is gaining followers every day. Should the day come when you read this, remember that I will love you forever and I am always with you._

_I love you!_

_Mummy_

Harry sniffled and dried the trail of tears on his cheeks as he thought of the supposed friend who turned his parents over to Lord Voldemort. He was instantly angered by the idea that his parents had died for trusting the wrong person with their lives. He wished he could go back in time and change things. He wished he could go back to his first birthday and inform his parents of the traitor, but he knew it was impossible. He shook his head and swallowed hard as he gently set his mother's letter aside and opened his father's letter.

_Hi Squirt!_

_If you're reading this, then Prongs no longer prances like he used to across the lawns of Hogwarts. If you have no idea what I mean about Prongs, ask your godfather Sirius or my friends Peter and Remus. They'll tell you about it. And be sure to ask Remus if his 'furry little problem' still keeps him from dating! I promise you that he'll blush! Don't worry. He's a gentle wolf._

_Well, your mother wants me to write a letter to you about our will and to tell you that we love you. Have you read her letter, yet? If not, put this one down and read hers first. If so, you can continue to read this letter._

_Well, what can I say now? I'm sure you know by now that I'm an Auror, or I was one. Should I talk in the present or the past for this? I'll just talk in the present since—to me—it's the present. I apologize. I feel a little odd writing to you as though you're an adult when right now you're just a baby pulling on your mother's hair and driving her crazy with your magic. Yes, you've already shown your talent to us. We threw you a party when you first made a toy fly across the room just a month ago. Since then, you've been banishing things all day long. It's starting to irk your mother some. I really wish you would do another spell. It's been a nightmare around your mother in the evening after you've banished your lunch across the dining room of the manor._

_But I digress. About the will, I'm sure you know that we own quite a few businesses right now. Madam Puddifoot's was your mother's idea. When it was for sale last fall, she insisted we buy it since she said it was where we had our first date in the seventh year. Actually, I didn't consider it a date. Though I was in love with her from third year on, we went there on our first Hogsmeade visit our last year at Hogwarts because we had Head business to discuss and it was the only place to discuss it without constant noise. I wouldn't have minded the noise at Three Broomsticks because I absolutely loathed Madam Puddifoot's. Should you ever walk in there with a girl, be prepared for them to think you're dating. Girls at Hogwarts think it's the most romantic place to go for a date. Myself, I prefer a moonlight broomstick ride. But your mother is scared of broomsticks ever since she fell off one our first year and broke her wrist._

_Do you ride a broomstick? Are you on the House Quidditch team? Of course you are! Every male in the Potter family was on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts! I bet you are even captain for your House team. Wait. What house are you in? I hope you're in Gryffindor, where every member of the Potter family resided at Hogwarts. You better be in Gryffindor, where the brave dwell, and not nasty, icky Slytherin. Slytherin is for slimeballs like Snape and Malfoy. No son of mine will be like them._

_Oh dear. Your mother is ranting now. It seems you've discovered a new spell. You've made her quill disappear. I should get going before she rants at me for ignoring it. You really shouldn't annoy her so much. She can get into a right mood after you've done something. But, we love you anyway. We have no choice. St. Mungo's doesn't have a return policy on children. Just kidding, kid! We are proud of you and we feel we have been blessed to have you in our lives._

_I love you son!_

_Dad_

Harry neatly folded his father's letter and placed it in the envelope before gathering his gifts up and rising slowly from the leather armchair in the dimly lit study. He dazedly walked out of the room, down the hall, and into the parlor where he found Professor Dumbledore sitting patiently before the lively fire in the fireplace. Harry looked around and noticed that his Aunt Petunia was no longer in the room and figured she had retired for the night. He looked back at his mentor with a determined look and stood his full height. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I want answers," he announced as Professor Dumbledore nodded and closed his eyes.

"Please sit, Harry," the wise wizard replied, "And you shall receive your answers." Harry slowly lowered himself to the other armchair and waited with bated breath for the story.

**A/N:** Sorry to cut it off now, but I promise there's more to come about this! Thanks for reading this far! And now, for my usual thank you's and responses to reviews! Also, I have posted new information on "Ginger's" identity on my profile somewhere (not telling where). Go check it out!

**Reviews**  
gothica122- Thanks for the laugh of the day in your review! It really made me perk up, especially after my day that day! I'm glad to see that you enjoy this story so much. I've had so much fun writing it and responding to people about things. I hope to see more of you in the future! Thanks again for the review and for the smile!

phoenix-feather373- Thank you for the review! I was a little shocked about the length of the last chapter since it was as long as most of my chapters, but it's all good. I have decided to add a little more of Petunia into the story now, but that won't be seen for some time. As for Ginger's identity, please refer to my profile for new developments. Thanks again for reviewing!

nandhp- Thank you for the review! I'm so glad you still enjoy the story! I hope to see you again throughout this part and the next part of the series! Again, thanks for the review!

iceprincess421- Haha! I loved your review! I love the little skit between Harry and yourself! It made me laugh so hard I think my roommates thought I had finally gone off the deep end! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much and I hope you continue to read (and review) to it in the future! Thanks again!

shannyauburn- Yeah, my own series. -sighs- It's a dream I wish would come true. If it ever gets published, it'll be the _Maggie Parker_ series, a humorous and contemporary series about a young woman with man troubles that never seem to end! She has really bad luck with men, even in the last book (right now, I have about seven books in mind, but that could change). It's difficult to get published, so I know how you feel about your story! I've written so many chapters for the MP series, but I lost my muse and found the original outlines quite trifling. So, I threw it all out and decided to start from scratch. Now, I have to redo my outlines and story plots. It's a hassle, but it's worth it! And my HP stories have me addicted to them, so I've basically shoved aside my original work until I get HP out of my system. C'est la vie! Anyway, thanks for the review and I can't wait to post my next fic for you to read!

Mikee- I guess I forgot to put it in that Harry did get his magical license when he got his apparition license. -blushes- I keep catching my own mistakes after I post, but I completely spaced that one! I'm glad you agree that Dean should've known better than to get involved with the DE's. There's still more to the story coming up (hopefully). I have so much planned for this story that it's difficult to choose what goes in and what doesn't. Yes, having Ginny stick up for Neville was endearing, especially since what she defended came true. I wanted to add a little twist to the situation since I didn't want Malfoy, Harry, or Ron as Head Boy. Everyone does that, and I think it's too cliche. So, I made Neville Head Boy to teach Hermione, Ron, and Harry a lesson, and I did it because I really think Neville would be great in that position. He needs more confidence. Anyway, thanks for the review! I'm glad to see that your review works again, even though I miss our pm's. Oh well! Take care!

**Story Alert (new)**  
Random832

And that's that for now! Oh, and to all my American readers out there: Happy 4th and enjoy the Fireworks (and our Independence, since that's the point behind the hol). I actually made the mistake of saying "Have a good hol tomorrow!"to a customer yesterday and they gave me a funny look before leaving the store. I think I'm just too caught up in the British thing right now. I'm actually researching British slang, but I haven't found a lot on it. I can find sites for American slang, but I already know a lot of that (being born and raised in the US helps temendously, but we Americans have ridiculous slang terms at times!). Anyone know of any good sites for British slang? I promise it's for a Harry Potter story that I want to post here! Anyway, let me know and (again) Happy Independence Day, Americans!

MALD


	9. Answers to Questions

**Disclaimer:** -sigh- You know, writing that I don't own this on every chapter can be quite boring for it causes my mind turmoil. I can never remember what it is that I don't own. Of course, I own very little so I cannot claim that anything is mine, really. I doubt I am the only one to own my name! Well, on ffnet I own my name. Whoopee. Go me. I have a username. Anyway, on with the story!

**A/N: **I know it's really late to get this out. I'm really sorry. Life caught up with me and I didn't have a chance to get a chapter out a few days ago. I haven't had a chance to get one out until now. Because of my tardiness, I will be submitting two chapters today. Again, I apologize. All thank you's and reviews will appear at the end of chapter 10. Thanks for being patient with me! M.

Chapter 9- Answers to Questions

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore announced, "Before we begin, please let me say that I know you are very upset I kept much information from you. Please understand that your parents and I believed we were doing the best thing for you to keep things from you until you were old enough to understand everything completely. Like with the prophecy, we wanted to protect you from the inevitable. This is why their will remained in my custody—unopened—for so many years." Harry shot up from his seat and looked wildly at his mentor.

"Why is that?" he asked in a low voice, "Why is it that everyone seems to think they know what's best for me? Don't you think I should know what's best for me? Or do you all think I'm too weak to know what's best?" Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed, and Harry saw the age and the worry return to the wise man's face in the dancing firelight. Immediately, Harry felt ashamed of his actions and leaned against the heavy mantle of the fireplace. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting out a deep breath to calm his racing and angry heart. He opened his eyes and watched the flames lick each other as he felt his anger fade.

"I apologize," he responded quietly, "I should not be upset over my parent's wishes." Harry heard his mentor chuckle slightly as he looked over his shoulder to find Professor Dumbledore nodding slightly.

"It is understandable, Harry," he replied, "You have much to be confused about right now, and it upsets you. I understand. Please, sit again and I'll explain things to you." Harry returned to the armchair and waited for his mentor to speak as Professor Dumbledore steepled his hands and stared at Harry.

"When I first heard from my spy among the Death Eaters that your parents were sought after," Professor Dumbledore began, "I immediately approached your mother and father with the news. We planned at that time to set up trusts and their wills so you would be cared for later in life. Wizards are not like muggles when it comes to inheritance and whatnot. Anything left behind without a will is immediately turned over to the Ministry of Magic for their use, regardless if there are family members to take over for the deceased."

"How old was I when the truth was discovered?"

"You were merely a few days old," the wise wizard continued, "Your parents immediately approached Griphook and arranged their matters. It was decided that a simple will explaining the school trust would suffice for the bank and that upon their deaths everything would be frozen from access. Any interest made from business expenditures would be added to the Family Vault, but nothing could be removed until you came of age."

"And why was that?" Harry pressed, "Why not allow me access throughout my years at Hogwarts?"

"Although we had confidence that you wouldn't get carried away with your inheritance," the wise wizard explained, "We felt that restraining your school account would keep others from attempting to access it or bewitching you to leave it all to them and murdering you. It was to keep your friends and those who truly cared for you loyal to you based on their compassion and truest friendships with you." Harry nodded as his listened to his mentor, running his thumb over his lower lip.

"And whose decision was it to send me to the Dursley's to grow up?"

"While we froze the Family Vault to avoid the wrong people having access to your inheritance," Harry's mentor answered, "We felt sending you to your aunt and uncle should anything happen would help you in the future."

"And why is that?"

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore enlightened, "by placing you under the care of your aunt and uncle—who disapproved of your talents and of our world—we guaranteed that you would be raised humble and grateful for a happier life."

"But, it hasn't helped me yet," Harry remarked as Dumbledore smiled and shook his head.

"That is not true," he explained, "You see, by placing you in a home where you would be raised as a burden, we ensured the success to your survival. I have said before that your greatest weapon is love. Had you been raised in a home where you would've been pampered, you would have taken love for granted. You would not give your greatest weapon a second thought. But because you didn't experience a loving relationship during your childhood, you now cherish the love you receive from others. You are grateful for the love people give you." Harry nodded as he looked at the dark cherry floor.

"So, by putting me at the Dursley's, you ensured that I would use my 'greatest weapon' to its full advantage."

"Exactly," Professor Dumbledore gave with a smile, "And that love continues to grow with each new experience in our world. Because you were raised away from our world and from people like you, you absorb everything you can and cherish those experiences." Harry was silent for a moment as he thought of Professor Dumbledore's explanations. He looked back at his mentor, suddenly remembering the will, and wondered if he could ask the question on his mind.

"Ask the question, Harry," Professor Dumbledore announced with a smile, "It's alright to ask it. No one will think ill of you, least of all me." Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering if Professor Dumbledore was practicing legimens, and he received his answer when his mentor nodded.

"Okay," Harry started as he leaned forward in his chair, "How much money is there in the Potter Family Vault?" Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"When I inquired on the balance in the vault last July," Professor Dumbledore stated, "it approximately equaled ten million galleons." Harry's eyes opened in surprise as he stared at his mentor, not daring to breathe lest he discover it wasn't true.

"Of course," Professor Dumbledore proclaimed, "More has been deposited in there in the past year, so the amount has increased."

"What will I do with all of that money?" Harry asked breathlessly as he stared at the floor.

"Whatever you wish to do with it," Professor Dumbledore remarked, "There is more than enough for you to live lavishly for the rest of your life and your predecessor's lives for generations to come." Harry nodded as he looked at his mentor with a determined look in his eye.

"The first wish I have is to rebuild the house on Privet Drive for the Dursley's," Harry announced as Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"And why do you choose to do that?"

"Because no matter what they did to me in the past, no matter how horrible they treated me during my childhood, they deserve it," Harry responded, "especially Aunt Petunia. She kept her secret silent for so long only to lose everything over it." Professor Dumbledore nodded and rose from his chair.

"It is a noble thing for you to share your new found wealth with those that have done wrong by you," his mentor remarked.

"I'm not through," Harry remarked as he looked at the wise wizard and motioned to the recently emptied chair. Professor Dumbledore sat down once again and waited for Harry to continue; Harry sighed and sat back in his chair, placing his left elbow on the arm of his chair and running his thumb over his lower lip again.

"I wish to rebuild the Granger residence as well," he replied, "And the Burrow. It's the least I should do for my friends and their families after the pain and anguish I have put them through for associating with me. And I wish to set up a personal account for my aunt to ensure that she is cared for in case my uncle should never return." Professor Dumbledore nodded and smiled at Harry again.

"Then it shall be done," Professor Dumbledore replied as he rose again, "You are a good friend to those who have been there for you and those who don't deserve your care." Harry shrugged and raised an eyebrow before sighing. Professor Dumbledore chuckled and started for the door before stopping just before leaving the room and facing Harry again. Harry stood as his mentor approached him and waited for whatever was on the wise man's mind.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore announced, "I nearly forgot to give you your gift from myself. Please excuse an old man's memory." Harry shook his head and smiled at his mentor.

"It isn't necessary, sir," he remarked, "You've given me my parents again. It's the best gift I could've ever received." Professor Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"It is necessary," Professor Dumbledore stated, "Now, please close your eyes for a moment." Harry obeyed and immediately heard his mentor whispering an incantation that Harry had never heard before. He felt a tingle inside his head and on his face, and he immediately wondered what was going on. He desperately wanted to open his eyes, but he didn't want to disobey his mentor. Finally, the tingling sensations stopped and he heard his mentor chuckle.

"Now, Harry," his mentor ordered, "Open your eyes." Harry opened his eyes and found everything blurred.

"What's happened?"

"Harry," the wise man replied, "Remove your glasses and you shall see." Harry did so and found his vision crystal clear. He looked at his mentor in surprise and inhaled deeply.

"I find that spectacles can be bothersome in duels and other times," Professor Dumbledore announced, "May you never worry about them breaking on you again." Harry nodded and stared at his mentor in awe.

"T-thank you, sir," he stated breathlessly, "I don't know how I could every repay you for this." His mentor shook his head and walked to the door once again.

"You need not repay me, Harry," Professor Dumbledore announced, "Seeing you overcome so much in your short life has been enough for me. And knowing you will continue to strive for the best for everyone is the best payment you could ever give me." Harry nodded and looked at his glasses again, wondering if he would soon wake up from his dream. Suddenly, he thought of something and looked up at his mentor.

"Professor," Harry started as the wise wizard moved to the door, "I was wondering if I could ask you for a small favor." Professor Dumbledore smiled and watched Harry, his blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"And what would that be, Harry?" Harry looked back down to his glasses and swallowed hard.

"I was wondering if you could possibly change my glasses so I can still wear them," Harry started as Professor Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I know it sounds silly, but I don't want people to stare any more than they already do. If I go back to school without my glasses, people will notice. And it may be useful in the future." Professor Dumbledore nodded and chuckled before taking Harry's glasses and pulling out his wand. As he muttered an incantation under his breath, Harry saw his glasses glow before the bright gold aura faded, leaving his glasses their usual look. The wise wizard handed them back to Harry and Harry placed them back on his face. Instantly, he noticed that he could still see out of his glasses.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said with a smile as his mentor bowed his head slightly before looking back at Harry.

"You're very welcome, Harry," he began, "I do believe that you have a valid argument about your glasses, and I believe that you will do great things with your mind."

"Professor," Harry began, "I have just one more favor."

"And what is that, Harry?"

"I was wondering if it would be possible to visit Potter Manor before the summer is over," Harry announced as Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry and thought over his request. After a few moments of silence, the headmaster smiled and nodded.

"I will arrange a visit for you and your friends with Mrs. Weasley tonight," he stated as he walked to the door. With that Professor Dumbledore left the parlor, leaving Harry to his thoughts and to absorb the night's events.

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Harry,_

_How was your birthday? I hope it was good. Did you get your apparition license? I'm sure they handed it to you the moment you walked into their department. I cannot wait to get my license! I hate traveling by floo! I always sneeze in the network and I get dizzy in it! At least with apparating, you can get somewhere quickly and without all the pains that come with flooing everywhere in the wizarding world._

_How was your birthday? Did you get anything good? How does it feel to be able to do magic outside of school? I can't wait until I am able to do magic! It will be nice to not worry about doing things the muggle way. I don't mind doing it the muggle way, but it gets annoying after awhile! I don't know how muggles can live without magic. The muggle way of doing chores is difficult! But I think they must enjoy it or else they would've found some shortcuts to doing things like we have done with magic. _

Have you received your school letters yet? I'm sure you have. I bet you made Head Boy. You are Professor Dumbledore's favorite student in your year! He had to make you Head Boy! I finally got my results back on my O.W.L.s. I got at least A's on everything. Actually, I only got one A; the rest were E's and O's. I still don't know what I'm going to do. I'm definitely dropping History of Magic, but I don't know what else to drop. I was thinking of dropping Care of Magical Creatures, but I don't want to betray Professor Hagrid. Even though he's a little different from the other professors, I still respect him for trying. And his classes are very interesting. I've learned so much from him in the last two years!

_Anyway, I'm sure Hermione Granger made Head Girl! She's the brightest witch of our age, and she's always saving you from trouble. I remember how mad she would get at the Weasley twins during your fifth year because of their pranks! I swear the Head Girl position was designed specifically for her! She even bears the same initials!_

_Speaking of Hermione, how is she doing? Have you heard anything on her parents? Are they alright? I hope so! I've been really worried about her because of her parents. How has Ron Weasley been doing, too? Is he alright? When will he and Hermione ever decide to date? It's so obvious they like each other. There's still a bet going among the school about when they will date; I'm still pushing for Valentine's Day. Is there any way you could help me with that bet? _

Anyway, I should probably go since I have much to do right now. My mum is calling me to do chores before it gets too late!

_Hope to hear from you soon!  
_

_Ginger_

_P.S. Here is the puzzle back with your next letter.  
_

_t / r / s _

o-o-o-o-o

_Dear Ginger,_

_Thank you for the letter! Things have been well! I did get my apparition license today, along with my wizarding license. It's fantastic because it means that I can now use magic whenever I want to, and I can now apparate places on my own. Of course, Mrs. Weasley says I can't do those things until after I finish school; she's afraid I'll do what Fred and George did after they got out of school. She won't even let Hermione do any magic, and 'Mione is nearly eighteen! _

Muggle chores can be a nuisance, but I'm a professional at them now. After living with my aunt and my uncle for so long and doing so much for them around their house, I should be a professional. It doesn't bother me too much to do chores now after doing so many at their house for so many years! I guess it was good practice for when I wanted to do things without magic. Although I like the magical world, sometimes I just want to do chores the muggle way because it gives me time to think and it gives me something to do with my hands. I like having that time to think and to mull things over before I decide to do something.

_I did receive my letter for school. So did 'Mione and Ron and Ginny. 'Mione did make Head Girl, but I didn't get Head Boy. You won't believe who did, though. It turns out Neville Longbottom made Head Boy! It shocked all of us when he told us at my birthday party! No one expected that. Well, I think Ginny did. She was the only one who didn't look shocked about the news that Neville made Head Boy. I think she's been keeping in touch with him over the summer. I know she's been keeping in touch with Luna Lovegood because she constantly mentions writing Luna. I feel bad that I haven't kept in touch with anyone over break. Of course, I've been fairly busy and the house has been filled from all the recent attacks._

_Congratulations on your O.W.L. results! That's fantastic! I'm really excited for you that your results were so good that you can take all the classes you want to take. I know how difficult it can be to choose classes after getting your results. I had a hard time choosing as well, but I ended up choosing the classes I enjoyed or needed for Auror Training. Of course, I still had to take Potions. 'Mione's worried about Professor Crudus returning for that class. I really hope he doesn't return. Even Snape is better than Crudus! At least Snape didn't try to curse me in front of the whole school!_

_Hermione and Ron aren't dating yet. And her parents are doing alright. They're worried about their house. But, I found out that my parents left me everything in their wills, which includes plenty of money and whatnot. I just found out about their will on my birthday. Apparently, they didn't want me to know until I came of age in the wizarding world. Since I have all this money and no one to spend it on, I've decided to rebuild the Granger residence as well as my aunt and uncle's home. I feel they at least deserve that after everything they've all gone through. _

_Speaking of my aunt, things are getting easier between us as well as between my cousin and I. I recently found out that my cousin is, too, a wizard. He was afraid he was when he first heard that I was one. He's been scared of magic ever since my eleventh birthday when Hagrid came to get me and gave Dudley a pig's tail. It was really funny! But, now he's even more scared since he found out he's one as well. He's afraid he's going to get sucked into our world. I told him it wasn't that bad, but I don't think he believes me._

_Anyway, other than that nothing's been going on. I don't know when Hermione and Ron are going to start dating. We'll just have to wait and see. I'll see what I can do. I've got it! I'll get Ginny in on getting them to date each other! She's great at things like that!_

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Harry_

_P.S. My next letter choice is 'E'._

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's a little dull, but I've been extremely ill and I didn't feel like writing while I was sick! Anyway, thanks for reading. _mald_


	10. The Best of Friends

**Disclaimer:** I have been told –at gunpoint, no less- that I must say the usual characters and world of Harry Potter don't belong to me. Oh, and that I'm not making anything from this. Is that everything? Nope! It all belongs to JKR; I'm just a measly fan writing for the hell of it. Now that I've said that maybe her "guards" will stop showing up everywhere! j/k. She wouldn't be that mean to fans…would she?

**A/N:** If you have just clicked on this chapter and didn't notice before, please go back and read chapter 9! I have posted two chapters today to make up for not posting earlier this week! So, please go back and read chapter 9 if you haven't already! Thanks, guys!

Chapter 10- The Best of Friends

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know exactly what to say to you right now, especially since I have never really written to you with your care on my mind. It's difficult to express feelings and emotions to you because I know you won't really understand what I mean. But please bear with me as I write this letter for it will hopefully bear light on why I am the way I am._

_I know I haven't been the best aunt—the most loving aunt—to you, but I must confess that I was jealous of you, especially after you discovered you were a wizard. Jealous because I longed to be a part of that world. Jealous because you could reveal your true identity to everyone without having to fear what they would say._

_Although I chose to hide my magical abilities when I first received my letter, I regretted my decision later. Your mother first wrote to me about her horrible experiences when she first went to Hogwarts, but things changed during her second year that made me regret everything that happened after that._

_During your mother's first year, she felt alone because most of the students had friends before they went to Hogwarts. She always felt alone and the other students avoided her because she was muggleborn. Being the bookworm she was, she turned to books and her studies in hopes of finding comfort in the pages. But it didn't help much. She didn't have any friends and people shunned her for being so serious about school._

_Then, at the end of the school year on the train back to London, the most remarkable thing happened: she made a friend. Though her friend was quite odd in her ways, she and your mum shared some things in common. One of the most significant characteristics they shared was that neither of them had any friends because they were so different from their classmates._

_Your mum became fast friends with this girl; she even stayed over at our house a few times that summer. When your mum started school again, she wrote back that she was happy and school was wonderful. She proved that having a friend made a world of difference through her vast improvements on explanations of school and the wizarding world. _

_In her third year, the letters revealed that she and her best friend had made another friend. In year four, their group expanded to include two more girls and the other students in her class respected her. By the end of her fifth year, she wrote of how happy she was in the wizarding world and at that school. People respected her, regardless of her background, and the younger students looked up to her._

_I didn't believe her at all because I figured she was trying to cover up the pain and ridicule she endured at Hogwarts. But that all changed the summer before her last year when she received her school letter. When she discovered that she had made Head Girl, her eyes shone with true happiness, and I suddenly envied her. I knew then that she really was happy in her world. In your world. Then, she began dating your father and her happiness grew, and along with it my envy grew, especially after I met your father. I envied her because he loved her so much, no matter where she came from._

_I lost touch with your mother after she graduated because she chose to stay in the magical world. Her letters home went to our mum and dad, so I only knew what they told me. I convinced myself that I didn't need her in my life and that I hated her. But I was wrong. _

_When she died, I was heartbroken. I sought out her friends to ask them the details of her life after school, but none could be found. I discovered that most of her friends had been attacked or killed by Lord Voldemort or his followers. Only one friend remained: the friend she made at the end of her first year. If you truly want to find out anything about your mum at school, find Sybill Trelawney and ask her. She and your mum were the best of friends throughout school._

_I know you may never forgive me for everything I did, but I felt I owed it to you to tell you that your mum was happy in your world and you deserve to be as well._

_Aunt Petunia_

o-o-o-o-o

Harry sat on his bed the morning after his birthday and stared at the letter, the silence of the sleeping house keeping him still as he read the letter over again. He didn't want to believe that his mum's best friend had been someone he knew, especially not his former Divination professor. He sighed as he finally set the letter on his desk, placing his glasses on top of it to keep it from blowing away in the cool morning breeze from the window. He tiptoed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom for a shower, hoping no one woke before he had thought about the letter. As he closed the door behind himself, he wondered why his aunt had sent the letter. He continued to ponder this through his shower and on his way back to his room, where he dressed quickly and quietly for the day. As he fixed the collar on his navy polo, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He turned to the door as it opened and Ginny's smiling face popped in.

"Good morning, Harry," she remarked as he quickly placed his glasses on his face and smiled back at her.

"Good morning," he started, "You're up early." She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she motioned him to follow her.

"We're going to Diagon Alley today," she began, "And then Mum said we are going somewhere special." Harry followed her down the stairs and toward the kitchen as he thought of the changes made in his life since the morning before and Ginny continued to talk about whatever was on her mind.

"Harry?" she piped in as they entered the kitchen and sat at the table with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, "Are you alright?" He forced a smile on his face and nodded.

"Yeah," he remarked, "So we're going to Diagon Alley this morning?"

"That's why we're all up early," Ron replied as he stifled a yawn. Harry nodded and bit into the sausage Mrs. Weasley placed on his plate.

"Why do we have to go so early in the morning?" Ron asked as he shoveled the last of his eggs into his mouth.

"Eat with your mouth closed, Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"The headmaster asked if I could arrange a visit for all of you for today," Mrs. Weasley answered in a neutral tone, "And I agreed." Harry hid a smile behind his cup of tea as he suddenly remembered the details from the night before as the other three stared at Mrs. Weasley in confusion.

"But, where are we going today?" Ron questioned as Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"It's a surprise," she stated as she turned to the sink, "Now, hurry up dears. We haven't much time." Harry quickly finished his breakfast and took his plate to the sink where Mrs. Weasley turned at him and they shared a knowing smile. She nodded to him and patted his shoulder before turning back to the dishes. The other three followed his lead and handed their dishes to Mrs. Weasley until all of their dishes were being washed by magic in the sink.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley ordered, "I want all of you to finish getting ready and meet me in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron in fifteen minutes."

"But how are we getting there?" Ron asked as the matron smiled at him.

"Apparate," she stated, "And Ginny, make sure you do side-along apparition with someone. I'll see the four of you soon." With a small pop, Mrs. Weasley disappeared. Harry turned to the others and grinned, excited about the day's events and eager to see his family's home.

o-o-o-o-o

"I can't wait to finish here," Harry announced excitedly as he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny strolled down Diagon Alley soon after meeting Mrs. Weasley behind the Leaky Cauldron. She had ordered them to go to Gringott's first and then to the shops for their school supplies before meeting her at the twins' joke shop.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry?" Hermione questioned as Harry nodded and suppressed his smile, suddenly remembering that he wasn't supposed to know where they were going that afternoon.

"Of course, 'Mione," he stated, "I just…I'm excited to find out where we're going this afternoon. Aren't you?"

"Not really," Ginny answered as they approached the massive white building, "I mean, for all we know Mum is taking us to Hogsmeade for a visit." Harry smirked and followed his friends into Gringott's before being led into a cart by a goblin and down to the vaults. They stopped at the Weasley family vault where Ron and Ginny loaded their moneybags with galleons and sickles. Then, the four were led to Harry's vault where he noticed that the amount had greatly diminished in the account. He quickly scooped up the small pile on the pedestal in the center of the vault and smiled back at the other three who bore looks of confusion on their faces. He chose to ignore it as they traveled by cart back to the lobby of Gringott's. The other three walked toward the entrance while Harry hung back and quickly talked to Griphook to turn over the key for his school account. After he had completed everything he needed to do at Gringott's, he left the white marble building and was immediately surrounded by his three close friends.

"Harry," Hermione started as they stood on the white marble steps of the wizarding bank, "What happened to your account?" Harry shrugged as he tried to leave but found Ginny's hand on his arm, stopping his movements.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ginny pressed as Harry looked around for a quiet place to talk before spotting a secluded park nearby.

"Not here," he stated quietly to them as he started for the bushes, "Follow me." As one, the four moved quickly to the quiet area. Harry cast a silencing charm around them once they were in the park and turned to his friends' eager faces.

"We're friends, right?" he started. The three looked at him in confusion as the nodded.

"The best of friends, Harry," Hermione answered as Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"So, anything I say to you has to remain between us," he remarked, "At least until the end of the war."

"Of course, Harry," Ginny replied as he nodded to her and looked at all of his friends before sighing and motioning them to sit down. The four of them lowered themselves to the grass in silence as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stared at Harry expectedly.

"The reason why my vault had so little in it is that the funds have been moved," Harry announced.

"What for, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hermione stated, "I thought you might have done something stupid." Harry glared at her for a second before turning to Ginny.

"I received a very special gift last night," he explained, "from my parents. When they first heard there was a spy among the Order, they created a will and left it with Dumbledore until I came of age in the wizarding world. The will left everything to me."

"But that doesn't explain why your vault was nearly empty, Harry," Ginny remarked as Hermione looked at him with a knowing look.

"Because it was moved to your parents' vault," Hermione announced. Harry nodded as Hermione grinned.

"But, what about your vault?" Ron pressed.

"It was a school vault," Harry clarified, "They set up a separate account for me so that I would have funds for school only and so I would find true friends. They knew my life would be difficult if they left and they wanted to make sure I was provided for without having people befriend me just for my money."

"It had to be a lot of money, then," Ginny voiced, "for them to do that." Harry nodded and looked at her.

"It is a lot," he remarked, "Plus the other details of my inheritance."

"What did it say?" Hermione asked curiously before looking at him in fear, "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry or sound-"

"It's alright, 'Mione," Harry replied, "I know how you feel. I asked the same question when I heard there was an inheritance." He looked at all three of his friends for a moment before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and stared at them.

"Over ten million galleons are in the Potter Family Vault," he announced to his shocked friends, "Plus the interest from the businesses I am now a shareholder of."

"Blimey, Harry!" Ron exclaimed breathlessly, "What are you going to do with all of that money?"

"I don't know yet," Harry truthfully replied, "I'm still trying to grasp that I own so much."

"What businesses are you getting interest from?" Hermione asked.

"Gladrags," Harry started, "and a couple of businesses in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. I won't own the notes and stocks in those until I finish at Hogwarts, but the interest in them is placed in my vault now and has been placed there each time over the past years."

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" Ron stated, "What businesses in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade?" Harry smiled at Hermione and sighed.

"The Obscurus Books publishing company here, Florean Fortesque's, and the apothecary," he announced, "and I own Madam Puddifoot's in Hogsmeade."

"Madam Puddifoot's?" Ginny questioned as he turned to her.

"My mum's idea," he remarked.

"That's fantastic, Harry," Hermione stated, "Congratulations." Harry rose and they all followed as he looked at Hermione.

"That's not all of it, either," he announced, "You'll see this afternoon."

"Is that what the surprise is?" Ginny questioned with excitement radiating from her eyes. Harry nodded and removed the silencing charm before motioning them back to Diagon Alley.

"Come on," he ordered kindly, "The sooner we finish here, the sooner we can leave." The four of them quickly walked back to Diagon Alley where they bought their new books and supplies at the various stores around Diagon Alley before rushing to the twins' shop to meet the matron of the Weasley family. Soon, they were greeted by two matching red heads with large grins on their faces.

"Harry!" one called out, "It's positively spiffing to see you!"

"Absolutely wonderful!" the other responded, "We wondered when you would come see the smart investment you made!" Both of the Weasley twins grabbed Harry by an arm and marched him toward the back room of the store.

"And what are we," Ron started as the other three followed the twins and Harry to the back, "Chopped Billywig?" At once, both twins stopped and looked at the youngest Weasley son with smirks on their faces.

"Why, yes, Ickle-Ronniekins," the twin to Harry's right replied, "Now that you mention it, you are that." Ron rolled his eyes, his ears turning bright crimson, as Ginny and Hermione both placed their hands on their hips and glared at the identitical boys.

"George," Ginny snapped, "you shouldn't be so mean to your brother! He's a very important person in his own way!" The twins let go of Harry and stared at the youngest Weasley child in shock.

"How did you know which one of us is which?" they asked spontaneously as Ginny smirked at them.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," she responded as the twins looked at each other and gulped.

"How could she tell-" George started.

"-when Mum can't tell?" Fred finished. Together, they shrugged and motioned warily for all four of the Hogwarts students to follow them into the back. As one, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed the twins into the spacious and outlandishly decorated back room. There they found Mrs. Weasley sipping her tea from an outrageous orange teacup and holding a lurid lime green saucer. When the four entered the room, she set the cup and saucer on the banana-shaped table and rose from the violent violet armchair.

"Are you finished already?" she questioned with a smile. The four nodded as she motioned them toward the bright blue fireplace.

"Harry," she remarked, "I hope you don't mind, but I invited the twins to join us this afternoon." Harry smiled and shook his head.

"It's not a problem, Mum," he announced, "The more, the merrier."

"Alright," she began as she held out the radiant ruby red pot of floo powder, "now, remember to say Potter Manor _very clearly_. Harry, dear, why don't you go first since it's your home? Then, you can floo call us when we can come in." Harry smiled and took a handful of the green powder before stepping into the empty fireplace.

"See the rest of you soon!" he stated with a wink to the others, "Potter Manor." He let go of the powder and instantly felt the familiar traverses of the floo as he anxiously waited for the moment he would see his family home for the first time.

**A/N: **I know I'm horrible to end it there before I got them to the Manor, but I knew it wouldn't fit here! I promise, you will hear more of the manor in the next chapter! Until then, here are my usual thank you's! MALD

**Reviews for Chapter 8**  
gothica122- You made me smile again with your review, especially the last part of it. My days have been quite testing for the last few days, so a smile is a wonderful thing! I'm glad you enjoyed the letters and the fact that I made Neville Head Boy. It was a spur of the moment thing since I didn't plan on disclosing who the Head Boy was. But, I figured that after the discussion and lecture from Ginny, it would fit perfectly in the story. Neville just needs more confidence, and I fully plan on giving him that. hee hee! Thanks for reviewing, dear! You know how to make my day!

phoenix-feather373- Yeah, like I said, Madam Puddifoot's was Lily's idea. I thought it was fitting that she would want something as sappy as that. It's a girl-thing. I figured it would bring laughter from people since that's where Harry's first, worst, and last date happened to be. Isn't that ironic? hee hee. Anyway, I'm glad that I still surprise you! That's my job. Have you checked out my profile to see my info. on Ginger? It might shock you more, but I promise it'll be worth it in the end! Thanks for reading!

Lovegood Loves Good- I thought long and hard about this before I wrote it because I knew I would be asked why he was mad since no one would be able to tell him. However, Remus and Dumbledore would both be able to tell him his parents were wealthy and owned Potter Manor even if they couldn't tell him. They may have been trying to keep him from danger, but even letting it slip that they owned Madam Puddifoot's would've sufficed. Oh well! I digress! Thanks for reading again, and (as always) thanks for reviewing!

Lord Leon Towasoki- Thanks for the review! I know you don't want to ruin the surprise by checking out my profile for new information, and I completely understand. It was just a suggestion to those who wanted to find out. Trust me, they are in for a shocker! Hee hee! I love keeping readers on their toes. Of course, I might have to work it in the story somehow...Anyway, thanks again for reading!

nandhp- Thanks for always reviewing and always reading the story! I'm really happy to see some of my regulars on here! It reminds me of work: my regulars at work are great and always act the same. Thanks for being a "regular" on here!

iceprincess421- Hee hee! I definitely have to read some of your stuff now if you're this funny in your reviews! How is your "HP and the Power Unknown", humorwise? Is there a lot in the story? I need a pick-me-up right now, and your humor could do that for me! As always, thanks for the laughs, the review, and for sticking with me! You've been promoted to a "regular"! hee hee!

shannyauburn- I know exactly what you mean about your story/stories! I actually have a good start on book 6 of my series (I have ten 12-pg. single-spaced chapters right now) and I love the plot for that book, but it's the other six books I'm worried about. I cast the series aside so I could concentrate on school and fanfics until (just two months ago) a major catastrophe hit me. I was devastated over the situation, and it knocked me before I could recover. The catastrophe has made me see life in a different light, especially since it proved to me that I don't need to make up a bunch of stuff to make money. My own life experiences could make me millions, especially because of the irony and humor quality of it all. So, I guess you could say that I finally found my muse and need to work on my outlines for the series. I'm waiting until I finish my fanfics and school first, though. Anyway, thanks for always being there and for always reviewing! How are your personal writings coming?

jayley- I'm glad you liked the letters! I knew that Lily's letter would bring tears because she would be like a typical mother. So, I had to counteract it with a funny letter (a.k.a., James). Although his would still bring tears, it had to bring laughter too. So, I worked on that for awhile. -gasps- I didn't realize that I put in something so religious. Oops! -blushes- That's what I get for growing up in an Episcopal family! I knew that line came from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where. And I thought it fit perfectly for Lily. Anyway, my sincere apologies if it offended you (or anyone else). How was camp, by the way? Thanks for the review, at any rate, and thanks for always being there!

**Favorite Author (new)**  
gothica122, NaedareaWitchlight

As always, thanks for keeping my confidence up and for reading the story! MALD


	11. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:** As I stare out my barred window, wrapped snugly in my straight-jacket, I think about the wonderful series I created about the wizard boy Harry Potter and the magical world in the UK. Ahh! The memories of the hours I spent writing the books and rolling around in my billions of dollars! Okay, in reality I'm not crazy, but I also never wrote the HP series. I don't have billions (I'm more of a hundred-aire college student). I don't own anything associated with the HP world (except the little fanfic creation below). And, I'm DEFINITELY not JKR!

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the long break between updates. It's been a very stressful and busy time for me between school and work. I haven't given up on this story, but my mind has been on my writing fiction classes lately. It will probably be awhile between updates until Christmas break. I'm not sure what's going on right now. I still need to work on this story. I thank all of you for being so patient with me. I have felt guilty about abandoning this story, but I'm trying to get back into it. So, thank you for staying devoted to this story. You are better than I. So, here's chapter eleven.

Chapter 11- Welcome Home

Harry felt the end of his floo call coming close and braced his hands in front of himself to prevent himself from falling on his face and breaking his glasses again. Just as he landed, he closed his eyes and rolled on the cold floor. When he had finally stopped, he opened his eyes to see a high ceiling above him in white and with very decorative crown molding throughout it. He slowly rose from his position on the floor to see that it was a creamy pink marble color. He noticed several doors leading everywhere from his location, so he guessed he was in the hall. Just as he was admiring the intricate crown molding everywhere, a door to his right flew open and an elderly woman who bore an expression to rival Professor McGonagall's marched out.

"Who goes there?" she ordered in a stern and shrill voice, "Who dare enter the Noble House of Potter without permission?" Harry gulped hard as she caught sight of him. With her hands on her hips, she glared at him.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I-I'm H-harry Potter," he stuttered as she approached him, her piercing blue eyes studying him with scrutiny.

"Do you have any proof that you are, in fact, the only son of James and Lily Potter?" she interrogated as Harry shuffled on his feet.

"I have my wizarding and apparition licenses," he answered, pulling them out of his pocket and holding them out for her. She eyed them but didn't take them from him before turning her gaze back to him.

"Anyone under the effects of Polyjuice could have those," she gave sternly.

"I don't have any other proof that I'm who I say I am," he began quietly, "I don't know what else I can give you to prove I'm him. I'm sorry." He turned toward the fireplace and reached for the Floo powder, hoping no one else was on their way to his Manor. Just as he pulled out a handful of the powder, the woman called him back.

"One moment, young man," she started, "There is a way to prove that you are who you say you are." Harry turned to her and waited for her questions. She approached him until she was only a few feet from him.

"Tell me what you know about your father," she ordered as Harry nodded and thought.

"He was the Gryffindor Seeker during his schooling at Hogwarts."

"Everyone knew that."

"His best friend was Sirius Black."

"So?"

"They, along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, comprised the four Mauraders," Harry continued as the woman nodded and him and waited patiently, "James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moody, and Peter was Wormtail. And they called Severus Snape 'Snivellus' at school." The woman's piercing gaze struck Harry as odd as she stared at him until finally blinking a few times and nodding.

"Welcome Home, young Mr. Potter," she started, "I apologize for questioning who you were. But one must take safety precautions." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I am Margaret Beecher," she began as she curtsied for him, "You may call me Maggie. I am the Head of Housekeeping at Potter Manor. I have been with your family for nearly forty years."

"It's nice to meet you, Maggie," Harry started, "How many are there here?"

"There are five of us, sir," she answered.

"Please, call me Harry," he responded, "Do you mean there are five servants?"

"Yes."

"What about house elves?" Harry pressed curiously, "A manor this large must have house elves."

"Oh, yes, sir," she began, "There were a great many house elves at Potter Manor. But your grandfather, Wulfric Ignatius Potter, freed them nearly thirty years ago. He asked them if they would rather stay at Potter Manor and be paid or if they would rather go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and be paid there. While a great many wanted to stay here, they wished to stay under enslavement. But, your late grandfather forbid them to stay unpaid. Professor Dumbledore convinced the former headmaster to allow the Potter Manor staff to work at Hogwarts for wages. So, they all went to Hogwarts to work." Harry nodded as he looked around the hall.

"Would you like to tour your home, sir?" Maggie asked as Harry remembered something.

"Not right away, Maggie," he began, "I need to floo my friends first. They're waiting for me at Diagon Alley."

"Of course, sir," Maggie replied, "I shall go to the servants' quarters and gather the others while you place your floo call. We shall wait for you in the library. You can take either hall from either side and reach it, for it is the central room of the Manor." Harry nodded and turned back to the fireplace and threw some of the powder into it.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Harry called out as he stretched his neck into the fire. Instantly, he felt the familiar pull of his head through the fire as his head made its way to the twins' shop. Just as suddenly as the sensation had started it stopped and he was faced by six eager faces.

"Harry!" Hermione called out with a grin, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, come on through the floo," he remarked as he pulled his head out of the flames and his head made its way back to Potter Manor. As he safely returned to his kneeling position in front of the fireplace of Potter Manor, he saw the green flames burst with life and Ginny tumbled out of the floo, knocking Harry back to the ground.

"Oh!" she remarked as she stood up and offered him a hand, "I'm sorry, Harry." Harry smiled and stood from the floor, shaking his head and standing away from the fireplace so he wouldn't be knocked over again.

"It's okay, Ginny," he replied as one by one the rest of them came through the floo and looked around the hall like Harry had done. As soon as Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the flames, Harry sighed and looked around.

"Right," he started, "Maggie said she would have the servants gathered in the Library for us when we all got here."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "You now own slaves! I demand that you free them immediately! Those poor elves!" Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"No, 'Mione," he started, "I don't own any elves. It turns out that my grandfather freed them ages ago and they all went to Hogwarts to be paid by them." Hermione blushed and closed her mouth as Harry motioned them down the hall. As soon as they turned, Harry saw the open door to the Library and they all went into the room. Immediately, Harry heard Hermione gasp in delight; Harry nearly did as he saw the opening in the ceiling that revealed the three upper stories of the Library.

"Oh no!" one of the twins started, "We'll never get Hermione to leave this room." She shot them a scornful look as Harry noticed Maggie and the other servants standing in front of the shelves.

"Mr. Potter, sir," Maggie began as she and the other servants curtsied or bowed, "And his friends. Welcome to Potter Manor at Number 10 Meamhair Lane in Godric's Hollow."

"Please, call me Harry." Maggie nodded and turned to the other servants.

"May I introduce you to your servants," she started as she motioned to the four other servants, "Edgar Stowe, Colin Campbell, Eliza Smith, and Harriet Biggins." Harry nodded to all of them and smiled as he looked at his friends.

"May I introduce my friends and the closest people I have to a family," he began, "Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, and Molly Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Maggie announced, "Please make yourselves at home. Mr. Potter—Harry—would you like to tour your home now?" Harry nodded eagerly and motioned the others to join him as his eyes twinkled merrily, savoring the moments spent in his family's home.

o-o-o-o-o

"Wow, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place, "Your home is gorgeous!" Harry grinned as they sat down at the table in kitchen of Grimmauld Place, reliving the adventure they had all shared when they explored Potter Manor. Though Ron and the Weasley twins had been impressed by the two full-size Quidditch Stadiums, Mrs. Weasley had loved the large and immaculate kitchen and Baroque-style garden. Hermione, of course, had been ecstatic about the immense Library that opened up on each of the four floors of the house and an open-airy feeling of it as it had a balcony overlooking the ground floor on each level. Ginny and Harry had both enjoyed the complete house, with its formal Dining Room, separate Breakfast and Tea Rooms, the eight studies, the sixteen guest rooms, the three master bedrooms, parlors on each of the four stories, the Portrait room, and the Conservatory. But, everyone was impressed by Potter Pond—which was as large as the lake at Hogwarts—at the end of the garden in the back of the Manor's land and the forest surrounding the Manor and on the lands that Potter Manor owned.

"It was wonderful, Harry," Mrs. Weasley commented with a smile, "Thank you for including us in your tour of your home." He smiled at her as she turned to the others and sighed.

"Alright, you four," she began, "Take your school things to your rooms and put them away." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny raced out of the room with their packages to put them away, but Harry stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Weasley. Slowly, he stood from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Mum," he started as she turned back to him curiously, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and sat down at the table with him and he joined her.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked as he stared at his hands.

"I-I want to turn over Potter Manor," he started, "to you and Dad. I want you to have it." Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly at him as she shook her head.

"Harry," she began, "as much as we love you and care for you, we couldn't allow you to do that."

"Why not, Mum?" he questioned as he looked up at her, "I want to give it to you since the Burrow was destroyed because of me." She smiled as she placed a soft hand on his.

"Harry, dear," she explained, "The Burrow was destroyed, but it wasn't because of you. You-Know-Who knew our family was involved in the Order, and that's why he attacked our home. No one blames you for what happened nor do we expect anything from you." Harry sighed dejectedly as his shoulders slumped.

"But," he started, "What am I going to do with both houses? I mean, I want to give you something for everything you've done for me over the years." Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and stood from the table.

"Harry," she began, "We did those things for you because we cared about you, not because we felt we deserved anything in return. Having you in our family is more than enough for us." Harry nodded and looked at the table before looking back at her, a twinkle gleaming in his emerald eyes.

"If you won't take Potter Manor," he began, "Then, please, take Grimmauld Place as my gift to you." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to decline when he cut her off.

"Please, Mum," Harry resounded, "It's the least that I can do for you and Dad as well as the rest of the Weasleys. I won't know what to do with both properties, let alone the funds in my Vault. It will please me more if you will take Grimmauld Place and make it your home. I won't take no for an answer." Sighing, Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright, Harry," she gave, "I will discuss your offer of Grimmauld Place with Arthur tonight. But, I refuse to take your family home from you. One day, maybe not tomorrow but in the future, you will be happy you didn't get rid of Potter Manor." Harry nodded and grinned at Mrs. Weasley before jumping up from the table and hugging her.

"Thanks, Mum," he whispered as he let go and beamed a large smile at her. She smiled back, her eyes glassy with fresh tears.

"Thank you, Harry," she responded, "Seeing you with that smile on your face is worth more than all the galleons in the world." He smiled warmly at her as she released him and sniffled slightly.

"Alright, Mister," she started with a smile still on her face, "Take your things to your bedroom and put them away. And then let the others know dinner will be ready soon." He nodded as he raced upstairs and put his things away before knocking on Ron's door. As he entered the room, he found the three other teenagers lounging around the room. Immediately, Hermione jumped up and stared at him seriously.

"What took you so long?" she asked as he smiled at her, "What did you stay in the kitchen for?"

"I needed to discuss things with Mum for a moment," he answered as he joined the others on the floor, "She said dinner would be ready soon."

"Is everything alright, Harry?" Ginny pressed as he grinned at her.

"It is, now," he answered as they bombarded him with questions that he refused to answer. Soon, they gave up and headed downstairs for dinner where they found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Fred, George, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Jane and Theodore Granger, and Professor Dumbledore in the parlor, all eager for dinner. As one, they all sat down at the table and began different discussions. Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley discussed the shop and the wizarding world while Aunt Petunia and Dudley asked them questions about the magical world. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione discussed school while Jane and Theodore asked them what their classes were like. Harry listened to their conversation for a moment until Professor Dumbledore called out quietly to him.

"Harry," he started, "After dinner, I would like to discuss some things with you in the study." Harry gave his mentor a searching look before nodding and turning back to his supper, hoping no one overheard his plans. He noticed Ginny giving him a searching look from the other side of Ron, but he ignored her gaze and eagerly waited for supper to finish. As soon as pudding was over, Harry rose from the table and carefully made his way to the study where he found Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin waiting for him. After he closed the door, Professor Dumbledore muttered a spell and pointed his wand at the door, which Harry guessed was to keep eavesdroppers from hearing the conversation.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore started, "The house on Privet Drive has been completed already, and the separate account for your aunt has been established. And the new house for the Grangers is complete." Harry nodded as he looked down at his hands before looking back at his mentor.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to hire a private tutor for my aunt," he pondered to the wise wizard, "so she can learn more about the wizarding world." Professor Dumbledore and Lupin exchanged looks before Lupin cleared his throat.

"What do you mean by that, Harry?" the werewolf asked as Harry looked to him.

"I wish for her to be tutored on being a witch," he answered, "I wish for her to have her talent trained by a qualified witch or wizard so she can learn to be a witch. A proper witch."

"I think that can be arranged, Harry," Professor Dumbledore remarked, "Do you have anyone in mind for tutoring your aunt?" Harry stared at Dumbledore determinedly, willing his mentor to use legilimens. The wise wizard obliged and raised his eyebrows as both he and Harry turned to the weary werewolf. Suddenly, Lupin's eyes grew as he shook his head.

"Y-you don't mean you want me to teach her," he replied as Harry and Professor Dumbledore smiled at him, "I can't teach her. I mean, how? Where?" Professor Dumbledore straightened up the papers on the desk in the study and looked back at Harry as Harry cleared his throat.

"I think it's quite obvious," Harry started, "You can have her travel to Grimmauld Place every day or teach her at Privet Drive. I think it would be easier to teach her here since the basement can be accommodated for Potions and other classes. But, you can stay here—free of rent—and get paid to teach her, starting with first year. Think of it this way, Remus: there will only be one student to teach, and I'm pretty sure that she'll be eager to excel in her classes." Remus sighed and slumped forward.

"I think we can work something out," Remus remarked sadly as Harry frowned.

"Remus," he added softly, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Remus forced a smile and shook his head.

"I think it will be nice to teach again," Remus began, "Granted the pay is well." Harry chuckled and turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"I'll leave it to you, sir, to decide on the pay," he answered, "I expect nothing less than what he was paid at Hogwarts." Remus shook his head and stared at Harry in fear.

"Harry," he started, "I was joking." Harry looked at him and smiled.

"But I'm not," Harry started. Remus rose from his seat and headed for the door.

"Well, if I'm going to be paid for teaching again," he began, "I guess I should talk to my pupil and arrange times. And I believe a trip to Diagon Alley would be in order." Harry nodded and handed Professor Lupin his money bag.

"Please," Harry remarked, "Make sure that you get everything for her first year, including a wand and several books. I think whatever is in the bag should be enough. If not, ask Professor Dumbledore to get you more money from my account." Lupin smiled softly and nodded before bowing to them and leaving the room. Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and sighed.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore started, "Is something wrong?"

"No, sir," Harry began, "But there is something I would like to discuss with you after school starts in one of our regular sessions."

"Of course, Harry," Professor Dumbledore offered with a curious smile, "Until then, I'll leave you to your studies and your thoughts." Harry nodded and left his mentor with many thoughts running through his mind and many worries traveling along with them.

**A/N: **I know Potter Manor wasn't that interesting in this chapter, but it was difficult to list the four stories without making it sound too immature. Just so readers know, I have house plans for both Grimmauld Place and Potter Manor drawn out for this story. My mother swears I should go into Architectural Engineering, but my Geometry sucks! I think I'll stick to writing instead! Anyway, I'm not going to list my appreciation for everyone that has added me because it's been so long since I updated. I will say this: thank you to everyone who read this and enjoyed it so far! I promise I will attempt to continue this story. For more details, please visit my author page. Thanks! MALD


	12. A Series of Uneventful Events

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Harry Potter world, I would definitely live in the UK (preferably in Sheffield), hob-nob with the five members of Def Leppard (my favorite band since I was eleven), and my name would be Jo Rowling. But, alas! I live in the US, I hob-nob with Def Lepp haters (they have no idea what music is!), and my name doesn't even contain the initials JKR! I'm just a fan doing this for fun!

Chapter 12- A Series of Uneventful Events

The weeks following the trip to Potter Manor passed quickly for the inhabitants of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, especially for the four teenagers who would soon be going back to school. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all slumped around for the last few weeks of summer, wishing they didn't have to go back to school soon. The only excitement they had during those last weeks was Ginny's sixteenth birthday. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got her new robes while Charlie got her a new set of scales for Potions. The Grangers got her a homework planner, a new eagle feather quill, and color-changing ink. Ron got her a broom servicing kit while the Weasley twins got her a box of their inventions for their shop. Harry, thoroughly embarrassed, gave her a silver rose pendant on a simple chain, which Ginny raved about to everyone on her birthday.

Soon after her birthday, however, the Grangers moved into their new place and allowed Hermione to stay at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer. Aunt Petunia and Dudley returned to the newly renovated Privet Drive before Dudley returned to Smelting's for his final year and Aunt Petunia's private tutoring lessons with Lupin began. It had been established that Aunt Petunia would floo to Grimmauld Place every day at nine in the morning to begin lessons starting September second, when usual classes started at Hogwarts. Professor Lupin, or Remus as he preferred, had taken Petunia to Diagon Alley for the first time to get her supplies the day after Ginny's birthday. Petunia had been fascinated by the magical place and had exclaimed to Harry how much she wished she had gone before. As he locked his trunk on September first, he chuckled over the memory of his aunt's excited face after her trip to Diagon Alley.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs, "It's time to go." Harry levitated his trunk down the stairs as he hurried to meet the rest of the Weasley family in the parlor of Grimmauld Place. As he set his trunk down, Mrs. Weasley held out the floo pot for everyone.

"Alright, you four," she ordered, "We're traveling to Platform 9 and 3/4 through the floo, so be sure to speak clearly and wait for everyone to get there." Ginny groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Why do we have to travel by floo powder all the time," she groaned quietly, "It always makes me ill and I always trip when I get out." Mrs. Weasley sent her a glare and Ginny immediately grew quiet as Mr. Weasley took a pinch of powder. One by one, the rest of them—Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley—followed until they were all waiting on the Platform. Quickly, the four teenagers loaded their trunks onto the train and into a separate compartment before returning to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to say their goodbyes.

"Alright, you four," Mrs. Weasley ordered with misty eyes, "Be good and stay out of trouble, especially you, Harry. Write to us if you've forgotten anything. We'll see you at Christmas." With that, she sniffled and gave each one of them a bone crushing hug. Ginny rolled her eyes as her mother whispered something in her ear before the train whistle blew.

"Be safe, you four!" she called out as they waved to her from their window as the train lurched on toward the Hogsmeade station. As soon as they rounded the corner and could no longer see the Weasley parents, they all sighed with relief.

"Am I glad to be free of them!" Ron commented as he stretched out in the seat. Harry nodded as Hermione straightened herself and looked at them.

"Come on, Ron and Ginny," she ordered, "We have to be in the prefect's carriage right away for our first meeting." Ron's eyes twinkled dangerously as he grinned at Harry.

"I can't wait to see the expression on Malfoy's face when he learns that both 'Mione and Neville are the new Heads," he exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat and rushed out of the glass compartment door. Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed him out with Ginny right behind her. Just before Ginny left the compartment, she stopped and gave Harry a searching look.

"Will you be alright by yourself, Harry?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Of course! Malfoy will be with you guys and I'll have the compartment to myself until you return!" he gave as she nodded and smiled softly before leaving him to his thoughts. Once she was out of sight, Harry pulled out his journal and began scribbling furiously in it, stopping every few moments while he thought about his plans and worries. He only stopped when the Lady with the Lunch Trolley stopped to ask him if he wanted something. Harry bought enough Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizbee's, Licorice Wands, and more for everyone on the train before he returned to writing in his journal. Before he knew it, the five prefects were entering the compartment to join him. Harry smiled as Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny entered the compartment.

"How was the meeting?" Harry asked as they all sat down and grinned at him.

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron remarked as he grabbed a Cauldron Cake from the pile and slumped into one of the seats, "Malfoy's face was white and scared throughout the meeting! I knew he would be terrified when he discovered that Neville and Hermione were the Heads."

"Ronald," Hermione started with a frown, "I don't think that's why he was so pale. I mean, he walked in looking that way."

"So?" Ron responded around the Cauldron Cake in his mouth, "He deserves whatever it is." Hermione sighed and shook her head as Harry looked at the others.

"So, how did the meeting go?" he asked them as they all smiled at him.

"It was great!" Neville started, "I was worried about being the new Head since I have never been a prefect before, but it went well!"

"That's great, Neville!" Harry replied as Neville beamed a smile at him.

"Yes, let's all cheer for the big, blubbering idiot," a cold voice sneered from the door. Harry glared as he looked at Draco Malfoy standing at the door.

"Where are your cronies, Malfoy?" Harry asked as he stood up and faced his archenemy, "Did they grow weary of doing your bidding all the time? Or did they decide to get a head start on choosing the losing side?" Draco flinched slightly and glared back at Harry.

"I would watch my back, if I were you Potter," he began.

"Well, you aren't me and, thank Merlin, I'm not you," Harry responded as Draco sneered at him.

"You think you're so perfect, don't you, Potter," he ranted quietly, "Perfect Potter. Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' Hero. You think you can get away with so much at school because that old fool lets you do whatever you please. But the real world won't be so nice to you. No, Dumbledore won't always be there to get you out of everything."

"And your father won't always be there to buy your way out of your troubles, Ferret," Harry snarled back, "By the way, where is your dad? Is he hiding with Voldemort?" Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's name as Harry smirked.

"What, you can't stand to hear your Master's name?" Harry taunted as Draco's gray eyes bore into Harry's emerald ones, attempting to kill Harry with a death glare.

"He's not my master," Draco muttered coldly as Harry chuckled.

"Right," he started, "And Hermione's not the brightest witch of her age. And Ron isn't madly in love with her. And I'm not really a wizard—much less the 'Chosen One'. Please, Ferret. Like we would believe anything you said." Draco glared at Harry more and took a step toward him.

"Don't call me 'Ferret'," he snarled.

"Don't call me 'Saint Potter', and Hermione has a name. She is not 'Mudblood'. And Ron-"

"I get it, Potter!" Draco growled, "But I don't care. I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you." Harry smirked at this and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Then I'll refer to you as Ferret," he began, "Now, run back to your precious pug Pansy and let her beg for your attention. We have more important things to do that don't include listening to your boring and old insults. Really, Malfoy. Your lines are getting quite old." Draco flushed slightly as he glared at them once more and left the compartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry sighed as he sat back down and snickered with the rest of the compartment's occupants.

"That was brilliant, Harry!" Hermione began, "Who knew that insulting Draco like that would get him to leave!"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny piped in, "I never thought that throwing his insults back in his face would get him to leave." Harry chuckled as he looked at the others.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" he questioned as they all nodded eagerly. Soon, the six of them were heavily into a game until Luna's long blonde hair was slightly singed and Neville's sleeve had caught fire. They laughed as the whistle sounded, reminding them that they would reach the Hogsmeade station in ten minutes, and they put on their school robes before stuffing their pockets with the last of the treats. As they slowed to stop at the station, Hermione's eyes grew melancholy and stopped everyone in their tracks.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled sadly at him as she sniffled at shook her head.

"It's nothing," she began, "It's quite silly, really, but it just dawned on me that this would be the last time the four of us would take the train to Hogwarts." Harry, Ginny, and Neville smiled sympathetically at her as Ron shook his head.

"You're right, 'Mione," he remarked, "That's pretty silly." Hermione chuckled a little and nodded before smiling at everyone.

"We should go," she announced, "We need to direct the new students to the boats. Save us a carriage, Harry." He nodded and waved to them as they all started for the door to lead the first year students to the lake. After they left, Harry struggled with the cages and baskets for all their animals before giving up and levitating them off the train and toward one of the last carriages. He shivered as he glanced at the skeletal thestrals before levitating the cages into the carriage and waiting for the others. He didn't have to wait long before Ginny, Luna, and Ron approached him.

"Neville and 'Mione will be here shortly," Ginny stated as Harry opened the carriage door for them, "They have to make sure all students are off the train." Harry nodded as he sat down in the carriage and smiled at everyone.

"Harry," Luna brought up as they waited for the last two friends to join them, "Are we going to continue the D.A. this year?" The other two students waited eagerly for his answer as he thought about it.

"Yes," he replied, "we'll continue the D.A., but it will only be the six of us again. And it has to be a secret this year, too."

"Why's that, Harry?" Ron questioned as Hermione and Neville entered the carriage and sat down.

"Well," he started, "I'm going to need help this year with research." Ron and Ginny groaned as Hermione inhaled with excitement.

"We're going to be in the library, then?" she questioned eagerly as Ron snorted at her, "It'll be fascinating."

"Only you could get excited about being in the Library," he remarked, starting another row between the two of them as the carriage carried the six of them to Hogwarts. The other four rolled their eyes as they listened to Hermione and Ron fight until they all sat down at their respective tables. Just as Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the Hall to be sorted. Almost instantly, the Sorting Hat's rim ripped and it burst into its usual poem. Harry paid no mind to the song this year as he searched the Head table for the new teachers as he elbowed Ginny and pointed to the young woman with violet eyes and black hair seated by Hagrid.

"I wonder who the woman on the end is," he whispered to her. She looked at the woman and shrugged before leaning closer to Harry.

"I wonder if she's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," she whispered back, "She looks awfully young, if you ask me." Harry nodded, his eyes transfixed on the woman, as Ginny groaned.

"I don't see Snape," she remarked, "That means 'Mione was right about Crudus returning." Harry turned to Ginny and shook his head.

"I doubt Dumbledore would allow Crudus to step foot in Hogwarts again, let alone teach a class here," Harry stated, "Maybe we'll have another new professor." Just as Ginny opened her mouth, Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"A few notices before the feast," he announced with a smile, "The Forbidden Forest is—as it is rightly named—forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has requested that I remind students no magic is allowed in the corridors between classes. Also, he has included new items that are banned from Hogwarts. The ever growing list can be found on the door of his office for any student interested in viewing the list. And now, for my last words before we are fed and watered: Nitwit! Oddment! Blubber! Tweak! Tuck in!" At once, the food appeared before the students and the school began to eat.

"I'm afraid that Dumbledore might not have found anyone to take over Potions," Ginny started as the noise level grew in the Hall, "He never told us where Snape is. And-" she lowered her voice and leaned closer to Harry "-he never came to the headquarters this summer." Harry frowned as he thought back to the summer holiday at Grimmauld Place.

"True," he started, "I wonder if he went back to Voldemort. I mean, he never exactly proved that he was on our side of the fight."

"Harry!" Hermione reasoned quietly, "Of course he's on our side. Maybe Professor Dumbledore sent Professor Snape on an important mission for the Order that took him all year. Don't you remember when he didn't tell us about Hagrid during fifth year? Hagrid was on a mission, but Professor Dumbledore refused to tell anyone where he was. In fact, he avoided any discussion involving Hagrid's absence."

"She's got a point, Harry," Ron commented as Harry stared at him in shock.

"Ron!" Ginny teased, "I can't believe you agreed with Hermione, especially in regard to the snarky git!" Ron glared at his sister as she chuckled.

"Maybe Ron's just starting to see that Professor Snape isn't that bad," Hermione snapped as she raised her chin. Harry shook his head and forced a smile on his face.

"I guess we'll just have to wait until Dumbledore does his usual announcements after the feast," he remarked as the five of them quickly at and impatiently waited for the feast to end. Finally, after the long pudding, Dumbledore rose and the school grew quiet.

"Now that we've been fed and watered and before we all head to our comfortable beds," he began, "I have a few more announcements. First, I would like to introduce Bellona Artrumus, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Professor Artrumus has just finished her internship in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, let's all be sure we make her feel most welcome at Hogwarts. Second, our Potions professor has not felt well recently and, therefore, could not attend our feast tonight. However, they will see some of you in class tomorrow. I hope you will be on your best behavior with them both in class and out of class. Also, Quidditch tryouts will begin this week if there are any positions to fill. I would like to remind students that first year students need not try out, for they are not allowed to join their house team unless special circumstances permit them to." His eyes twinkled to Harry as his mentor winked at him. Harry smiled softly as the wizened wizard turned his attention back to the rest of the school.

"And lastly," he continued, "I believe the school song is in order." With a flick of his wand, the familiar words to the Hogwarts song shone for the students and they began to sing at their own pace until the last words were out. Professor Dumbledore grinned to the school and sighed.

"Music is a magic that all should practice and enjoy," he replied with a twinkle in his eye, "And now, to bed. Goodnight to all!" As one, the students stood and started for the doors to their houses. Hermione and Neville hurried to the Entrance Hall for their post, which was to monitor students in case any of them were separated from their house or got lost. Ron, Ginny, and Colin Creevey—the new Gryffindor boy prefect—hurried to the front of the Gryffindor table to help students to the Common Room. Harry quickly caught up to them and helped them lead the new Gryffindors to the portrait, not wanting to be left behind.

"It's too bad we don't know who the Potions professor will be until we have class," Ginny remarked as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the new password, "Busillis." Harry gave her a confused look as she held open the door for the students. She grinned at him and leaned closer to him.

"It means 'baffling puzzle' in Latin," she whispered as she chuckled, "Professor Dumbledore said that the password would be understandable to you, especially with your recent studies." Harry nodded as he remembered his private studies with the headmaster and Ginny tilted her head to the side.

"What did he mean, Harry?" she questioned, bringing him back to the corridor. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'll tell you Friday night at the meeting," he stated as she nodded and followed him into the Common Room.

"Then I guess I'll have something to look forward to this week," she teased as he nodded and chuckled at her.

"I guess so," he remarked as he started for the staircase, "I'm going to bed."

"Good night, Harry," she announced as she directed students to their dormitories.

"Sweet dreams, Ginerva," he joked as he bounded up the stairs to the seventh year boys dorm to sleep. He undressed quickly and changed into his pajamas just before Neville, Ron, and Seamus entered the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron remarked as he reached into his trunk for his pajamas, "Who knew that first years could be so scared of the castle!" Harry chuckled as he finished buttoning his pajama top and setting his wand on his nightstand. As he closed the curtains of his bed, he laid down and thought back to the new professor. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep and dreamed that he was back in the maze of the Triwizard tournament's third task. Yet the trophy wasn't the prize at the end. Just before he reached the sphinx, he dropped off and knew no more about the prize.

**A/N: **I apologize for this, but this story is officially on haitus, possibly to be discontinued. After reading through it, I realized that I wasn't happy with it. I have tried desperately to keep it up and continue with it, but I've lost my will for it. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to do this. Please see my profile for more information. Thank you for always being loyal, caring, and appreciative. It has meant so much to me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_ I hate to do this to this story, but it's been so long since I've touched it.

I have given up on _Long Way to Go_. I can't even remember the original story line. I thank all of my wonderful readers for their kind words and encouragement with this story. It was my first fanfic ever. Unfortunately, my life has changed in too many ways for me to continue this story.

However, if anyone wants to pick up LWtG…please do. I would love to see this story completed by a fan of the story line.

I am still writing, but it's slow going for me. I've had so many changes in my life since I began writing that I nearly gave up my passion altogether. It's been many years since I've started and stopped many of my plots and stories. I am still working on a few ideas, it's just a matter of finding time to write as well as the dedication to it. My life has changed and so have my priorities. I now have a career, a wonderful man, and a lot less time to write. Life has given me a plate full of obligations, worries, and stress. Though writing is a great escape for me, I rarely have time for it. I will try to get back to writing soon, but I can't promise anything right now.

Again, thank you all for your dedication and commitment to _Long Way to Go_. I am deeply indebted to all of you, and I will always remember you.


End file.
